Il m'a appelé Hermione
by Nekozuni
Summary: La Grande Bataille est finie, Hermione et Ginny repartent faire leur dernière année à Poudlard. Ron est mort, et notre cher Professeur de Potions a survécu. Et si une erreur de potions chez les jumeaux Weasley changeait définitivement l'année calme qu' Hermione espérait ?
1. Chapter 1

Eh bien, voilà, je poste enfin un chapitre ! Je suis une grande fan des HGSS, et cette petite histoire me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment. Je ne sais pas si ça va vous plaire, je ne sais pas non plus si je vais avoir les idées pour la suite, mais voilà ! (Et oui, j'aime aussi beaucoup Fred, vous allez le voir par la suite ! Désolée si l'écriture ou les tournures ne sont pas à votre goût, c'est ma première, pas tapé ! ^^

**Chapter One **

Hermione Granger commençait sa septième année à Poudlard demain. Elle avait passé ses vacances chez les Weasley. Elle ne pouvait plus revenir chez elle, ayant lancé le sort Oubliettes à ses parents pour les protéger du Mage Noir, maintenant vaincu par Harry.

Il y avait eu des pertes pendant la Bataille Finale, Remus Lupin et sa femme Nymphadora, Lavande Brown, et beaucoup d'élèves de Poudlard. Mais pour Hermione, la pire perte, c'était Ron. Hermione, ayant eu des sentiments pour celui-ci, l'avait très mal vécu, et avait eu la chance d'être soutenue par son meilleur ami, le Survivant. La famille Weasley était très affectée par cette perte, et avait vécu au ralenti pendant les vacances d'été. La grande maison semblait vide, froide. Hermione n'osait plus jeter de regards vers la pendule, où le visage de Ron lui souriait toujours. Elle n'osait plus regarder les photos du jeune homme, dans le salon, ni entrer dans son ancienne chambre.

Elle dormait dans la chambre de Ginny, et faisait toutes les nuits des cauchemars. Elle revoyait le baiser de Ron, dans la chambre des Secrets, ainsi que le fameux serpent, qui la menaçait de ses crocs. Et elle serait morte, si Ron ne s'était pas sacrifié. Il avait couru dans sa direction, pour l'enlacer, et avait reçu les crocs, déchirant sa chair. Elle avait alors senti son souffle haché dans son cou, ses bras s'accrocher dans son dos. Elle lui avait pris la tête entre ses deux mains, pleurait déjà, et le regardait, désespérée, en lui murmurant que tout allait bien aller, qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle se battrait. Il lui sourit et grimaça en même temps, le venin faisant son chemin, glaçant son sang. Il avait posé ses lèvres glacées sur les siennes, et son dernier souffle se perdit contre les lèvres d'Hermione, tremblante. Elle avait alors vu Neville courir, le regard fou et déterminé, et abattre l'épée de Gryffondor sur Nagini. Le dernier horcruxe était détruit, ainsi que le cœur de la Lionne. Elle avait ensuite vécu le reste de la bataille dans le flou, les larmes brûlantes coulant sans arrêt sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher, le souffle court, les blessures l'affaiblissant. _ Ron, Ron, Ron.._

Elle se réveilla, tremblante, en sueur. Encore. Elle souffla, regarda à sa gauche. Ginny n'était plus dans la chambre, surement encore avec Harry. Elle ne pouvait pas réellement lui en vouloir de profiter du garçon qu'elle aime. Elle empêcha ses larmes de venir, et se leva. Le réveil moldu, ramené par Arthur Weasley, affichait 5 heures. Elle marcha dans le couloir, le plus silencieusement possible, essayant de se souvenir quelles planches grinçaient, jusqu'à la salle de bain. Fatiguée, elle ne vit pas que la lumière était allumée, et ouvrit la porte, faisant un pas pour rentrer dans la pièce. Son corps se figea, ainsi que sa respiration. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, et elle ne put dire un mot, même si sa bouche était grande ouverte.

Fred venait tout juste sortir de la douche. Il était maintenant plus facilement reconnaissable, il avait deux oreilles intactes. La salle était humide, remplie de buée et vapeurs. Il ne la remarqua que quelques instants plus tard, surement à cause du courant d'air provoqué par la porte qui était maintenant ouverte. Il retourna légèrement sa tête, étant de dos à Hermione, pour voir qui avait ouvert la porte.

Le visage d'Hermione était devenu rouge, et elle avait très chaud, ses yeux ayant eu le temps de passer sur le corps du roux. _« Le Quidditch a du bon.. Hermione, c'est pas le moment de penser à ça, là.. »_. Elle secoua sa tête pour faire partir ses idées mal placées. _« C'est le frère de Ron, Merlin ! »_ Il s'était enroulé le bassin avec une serviette, cachant le bas de son corps, et lui faisait maintenant face, avec un sourire rieur, révélant sa petite fossette.

-Hermione, un problème ?

-Je…euh…

Son regard avait dévié sur une perle d'eau qui faisait sa route sur le torse du jeune homme. L'image, inlassable, de Ron lui revint à l'esprit, et ignora les papillons dans son ventre, pour plutôt se concentrer sur le trou béant de son cœur. Elle ne pouvait, ne devait pas penser à Fred comme ça.

-Allo la terre ? demanda Fred, en agitant sa main droite devant le visage d'Hermione

-Oui ?.. Fred, excuse-moi, je venais prendre une douche, je n'étais pas vraiment réveillée, j'ai pas remarqué que tu étais déjà là. Je vais attendre. Merci.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire gêné, et retourna en courant dans la chambre de Ginny.

_« Okay, ça c'était vraiment horrible.. Merlin, je n'ai pas besoin d'un moment aussi gênant ! »_ Elle regarda son reflet dans le miroir, et jura encore un coup. Elle avait une tête horrible, et sa nuisette s'arrêtait mi-cuisses. Elle piqua un fard, et s'allongea dans son lit. Elle n'avait même pas à penser à tout ça.. Elle se dégoutait d'avoir ressenti ce frisson, par rapport à Ron..

Trois coups frappèrent à la porte, et la porte grinca. La tête rousse de Fred dépassa.

-Hermione ?

-Mh ? Ses yeux fixaient le plafond. Elle ne lui donnerait pas encore le plaisir de rougir.

La salle de bain est libre.

En ne voyant aucune réaction de la brune, il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-A quoi tu penses ?

Elle posa son regard sur lui, les yeux pleins de larmes.

-Ron..

Elle se mordit la lèvre, étouffa un sanglot, puis les vannes s'ouvrirent. Fred se rapprocha d'elle, et la prit doucement dans ses bras, lui caressant de sa main gauche les cheveux, et de sa main droite le dos, en faisant de petits massages. Il lui chuchota des mots doux, puis en entendant ses sanglots devenir une respiration régulière et longue, il la reposa sur le lit, la couvrit de sa couverture, lui déposa un baiser sur le front, et reparti dans sa chambre. Il devait trouver un moyen pour qu'elle pense à autre chose.

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione se réveilla en douceur, apaisée. Elle se rappela le comportement de Fred, et ne put que sourire en y repensant. Il avait été adorable. Elle se leva, et prit enfin une douche méritée. Elle s'attacha les cheveux à la va vite, laissant quelques boucles encercler son visage. Elle mit légèrement du mascara sur ses cils, Ginny lui en avait offert pendant les vacances en lui disant « Herm', tu seras magnifique avec ça ! ». Elle faisait tout pour lui faire penser à autre chose que la perte de Ron. Et elle la remerciait pour ça. Ginny passait tout son temps avec Harry, elle voulait profiter du bonheur avec la personne qu'elle aimait.

Elle prit de la pommade pour cicatrisation, et en étala sur son tatouage, sur le côté droit, en dessous de sa poitrine, sur les côtes. Un serpent. Il serpentait ses côtes, et avait la gueule ouverte vers son cœur. Elle avait ressenti le besoin de le faire, c'était sa thérapie. Elle devait se battre, pour Ron. Et il lui fallait du courage pour revenir à Poudlard, maintenant que tout était fini. Les professeurs avaient dû reconstruire le château avec beaucoup d'aide, les dégâts étant nombreux.

Elle s'habilla alors d'une robe légère rose pâle, et sortit prendre son petit déjeuner. Les jumeaux, Ginny et Harry étaient déjà attablés. Elle s'assit en face des jumeaux, qui avaient encore leur sourire « on prépare un mauvais coup ».

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors, que préparez-vous cette fois ci ?

-Rien ! dirent Fred et George, avec ce même sourire.

-Mouais..

Ginny regardait les garçons avec une moue de reproche, mais Hermione ne s'en occupa pas. Elle but d'une traite le jus de fruit devant son bol, et commença à se faire des toasts. Fred l'observa, comme s'il était en pleine concentration. Elle haussa un sourcil.

-Oui Fred ?

-Hein ? Nan, rien… Il jeta un coup d'œil à son frère, l'interrogeant silencieusement.

-Comment tu te sens Mione ? demande George, sérieusement.

-Eh bien.. ça va ? C'était quoi ce jus ? Il est diffé…. **LES GARS** ! cria-t-elle

Elle comprit. Bien sûr, les jumeaux ayant une boutique, ils testaient leurs potions et gadgets sur des « cobayes », et elle venait d'en faire les frais. Maintenant, plus qu'à savoir ce qu'il allait lui arriver.

-C'est quoi comme invention ?! Elle lança un regard meurtrier aux roux. Il va me pousser un nouveau bras ? Je vais avoir les cheveux violets ?! Non parce que, ça allait à Ginny quand elle a testé votre potion, mais moi, non ! Dites-moi que ce n'est pas une potion d'attirance ?!

-Eh, calme-toi Herm' ! Elle aurait dû fonctionner, alors il n'y a pas de soucis à te faire, tu ne vas pas te transformer en loutre.

-Que…QUOI ?

-Oui, enfin… Fred la regarda, avec un petit sourire. On vient d'inventer –Complétement par hasard, lança George- une potion, tu te transformes en ton animal totem, pendant quelques minutes, heures au maximum, c'est génial hein ? Plus simple que l'animagus.

-Oh mon dieu… et pourquoi je ne suis pas transformée là ? _« Bien que ça ne me dérange pas, pensa-t-elle. »_

Fred se racla la gorge. Une erreur surement, il faudra qu'on voit ça cette semaine ! En tout cas, tu nous enverras un hibou de Poudlard, si jamais tu as un problème ! Il lui lança un clin d'œil.

Hermione se frotta le front avec sa main. Quelle belle journée.. Et dire que demain, elle retournait à Poudlard. Elle espérait pouvoir demander à Mme Pomfresh des potions de sommeil sans rêve, car ses propres confections n'étaient pas assez puissantes, à son plus grand désespoir.

Elle passe sa dernière journée avec les garçons et Ginny. Elle qui avait apporté son appareil photo, prit une photo de groupe dans le jardin des Weasley. Harry était collé à Ginny, George faisait –encore- l'idiot, et Fred était à sa droite. A la dernière seconde, il posa son bras sur sa taille et la rapprocha de lui. CLIC. Elle se retourna vers le grand roux, et le questionna du regard. Mais elle n'eut le temps de lui demander pourquoi, Molly criant que le dîner était prêt.

Ginny et Hermione finirent leurs valises le lendemain matin, et se retrouvèrent sur le quai du train. Ginny fit un dernier baiser à Harry, enlaça sa famille, Molly pleurant à chaudes larmes –encore-. Hermione prit dans ses bras son meilleur ami en lui promettant de lui écrire souvent, et dit en revoir à tout le monde. Les filles montèrent dans le train, allèrent dans un compartiment où il n'y avait personne pour pouvoir se reposer pendant le trajet. Hermione regardait la photo prise la veille. Ils étaient sa famille dorénavant. Et le comportement de Fred était à surveiller..

-Oh, c'est la photo ? demanda Ginny

-Oui, tiens, regarde la. Hermione lui donna.

-Ha, Harry.. elle regarda la photo rêveuse, puis son front se plissa, et elle regarda la photo, concentrée. Hermione ?

-Mh ?

-Pourquoi Fred te tient par la hanche ? Tu me caches quelque chose ?! Elle regarda son amie d'un air surexcité. Allez, allez, diiiiis !

-N..Non ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça, il doit vouloir se moquer de moi, c'est tout. Il est plus gentil en ce moment, d'ailleurs..

-Mione, tu as le droit de te laisser aller, tu sais. Elle prit un petit sourire gêné et compatissant.

-Je sais Ginny..

Le trajet se finit, et elles rentrèrent à Poudlard. Dumbledore fit son fameux discours. Tous les professeurs étaient présents, et Hermione bloqua sur le professeur de potions.

-Ginny ?! Regarde..

-Oui, il a survécu, ils l'ont retrouvé agonisant, il se porte comme un charme notre cher Snape..

Hermione fixa pendant une trentaine de secondes le professeur Snape. Il avait toujours ses cheveux noirs arrivant aux épaules, son air renfrogné et sévère, et mangeait avec hargne son poulet. Il avait l'air toujours aussi..lui. Mais, Hermione éprouvait beaucoup de reconnaissance, maintenant qu'Harry avait découvert qui il était vraiment. Il avait toujours fait ce qu'il fallait, il était un héros de guerre, même s'il ne voulait pas entendre ce mot. Hermione, en pleine « contemplation « n'avait pas remarqué qu'il la fixait, à son tour. Elle piqua un fard et retourna si vite sa tête que son cou craqua. _« Aoutch.. Hermione, débile finie.. »_

L'emploi du temps fut donner, et comme ils avaient beaucoup de chance, leur premier cours le lendemain était Potions. Hermione arriva dans son dortoir, se posa sur son lit, et parla avec Ginny encore une heure, avant de tomber endormie, de fatigue. Le cauchemar habituel n'était pas Ron, mais ce fut Snape qu'elle vit, gisant par terre dans son sang, comme elle l'avait vu cette fameuse nuit. Comment avait il put survivre..

Elle se réveilla plus tôt que les autres, et profita de la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche, s'habilla de son uniforme, essaya de se coiffer, puis abandonna. Elle mit sa couche habituelle de mascara sur ses cils, puis en profita pour mettre du baume à lèvres. Elle n'était pas qu'un rat de bibliothèque, elle voulait aussi être féminine, être vue comme une jeune femme, et non une Miss Je Sais Tout. Elle lut un peu, en attendant que Ginny soit prête, puis elles prirent la direction des cachots.

-Alors, tu penses qu'il va être comment, le gentil Snape ? Ginna gloussa.

-Franchement, je pense pas qu'il va changer.. En parlant du loup..

Le professeur ouvra la porte de sa salle de classe, les élèves entrèrent. Hermione se sentit légèrement mal, d'un coup. Elle avait un mal de dos.. Pourtant, elle avait assez bien dormi, et n'avait rien fait de spécial.. Elle stoppa ses pensées quand Snape donna les consignes de la potion à faire aujourd'hui. Une potion de régénération sanguine.

Mais Hermione se sentait de plus en plus mal.. Ses muscles lui faisaient mal, ses os lui faisaient souffrir le martyr. _« Merlin, qu'est- ce qu'il m'arrive ? »_

Un cri. Elle ouvrit les yeux, terrorisée. Le cri était le sien. Elle venait tout juste de crier, en plein cours du professeur le plus autoritaire, il n'allait pas lui faire de cadeaux. Il se tourna dans sa direction, étant en pleine inspection des chaudrons des autres élèves, des Serdaigles.

-Miss Granger, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous criez dans mon cours ? dit-il, de sa voix doucereuse.

Une alarma clignota dans la tête d'Hermione. _« Danger, Danger, Danger »_

-Désolée, M.. Monsieur.. Je…

Un autre cri, plus fort. Elle avait l'impression que ses os poussaient, inlassablement. Et c'est là qu'elle comprit. Toute la classe la regardait, comme une créature dangeureuse. _« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? C'est quoi ce poids que je sens dans mon dos.. »_ Elle essaya de se toucher le dos, entre ses deux omoplates, ce point si sensible qui la faisait pleurer de douleur, mais ne trouva rien d'autre que des.. plumes. Elle écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Elle avait… des ailes ! Elles lui arrivaient au bas des fesses. Mais comment…Elle sursauta, et ses longues ailes s'ouvrirent d'un battement. Elles étaient énormes, et noires. Les élèves, Ginny, Snape, ils la regardaient, fixement, sans dire mot. C'était un vrai silence, à part les chaudrons qui bouillonnaient, et ses ailes qui battaient faiblement, comme si elle allait…_ » S'envoler… Non, non, nooon ! «_

-Granger, je peux savoir à quoi vous jouez ?

-Je, j'y peux rien !

Il la regarda, hausse un sourcil, ne la croyant pas. « Finite Incantatem ». Rien. Ses ailes étaient toujours là.

-Granger…dit il, d'un ton las.

Hermione était désespérée, et maintenant énervée. La colère coula dans ses veines, et ses ailes bâtèrent plus forts, la faisant décoller du sol de quelques centimètres, et brisant les fioles à ses côtés.

-Je vous dis que je n'ai rien fait ! Aidez-moi !

Le professeur la regarda étrangement,puis enfin..

-Le cours est fini. Granger, vous venez avec moi à l'infirmerie. Immédiatement !

Elle essaya tant bien que mal de replier ses nouvelles ailes et suivit son professeur de potion qui s'était déjà avancé hors de la salle.

-Je vous ai lancé un sort de désillusion. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, lui dit-il, sans se retourner ni la regarder.

Elle ne put même pas parler tellement elle était effrayée, confuse, et énervée contre les jumeaux. Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie. Par chance, aucun élève n'y était. Pomfresh accueillit Snape.

-Oui, Severus ?

-Je vous apporte un nouveau blessé Pompom, vous allez avoir du travail avec celle-ci, lui dit-il, en désillusionnant Hermione. Elle regardait ses pieds, virant au rouge cramoisi.

Pomfresh eut une grande inspiration.

-Merlin, Miss Granger, que vous arrive t-il ?

Hermione leva son regard vers les deux adultes. Pendant un instant, elle crut voir Snape sourire, mais le moment d'après, il avait ce fameux masque froid. L'infirmière la regardait, attendant une réponse.

-Je.. Je crois que ce sont les jumeaux Weasley qui m'ont fait boire une potion à mon insu, et elle n'a pas fonctionné comme prévu..

Elle entendit le petit rire de Snape, et elle lui rendu un regard noir. _« C'est franchement pas drôle, sale chauve-souris. »_ Severus haussa un sourcil et pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté.

-Miss Granger.. Pensez à bloquer votre esprit. De plus, 15 points en moins pour m'avoir fait arrêter mon cours, ainsi que pour cette insulte. Bonne journée à vous, dit il avec un sourire en coin, totalement sadique.

Elle fulmina, mais s'empêcha de l'insulter dans sa tête. Pomfresh essaya toute la journée de comprendre, de lui lancer des sorts de diagnostic, mais rien. Il lui semblait qu'elle avait juste des os en plus, qui avaient simplement pousser dans son dos, et aucun sort ne fonctionnait. Elle la laissa prendre une douche en fin de journée.

Hermione rentra dans la douche, exténuée. Les visites avaient été refusées jusqu'à demain. Elle était verte de rage contre les jumeaux, et se doutait que les garçons les avaient déjà prévenus. Merlin, si elle restait dans cette situation.. C'était pire que la deuxième année, quand elle avait été transformée –par erreur- en chat.. Elle se savonna, et toucha ses ailes.. « Mon Dieu, _mes_ ailes… ». Elles étaient douces, et bien qu'elle n'était pas follement heureuse de les avoir, elles les trouvaient belles, élégantes. Elle repensa à Ron, ses ailes lui faisant penser aux Anges.. Elle balaya ses larmes d'un revers de main rageur. Non, elle devait être forte, pour lui. A cette pensée, ses ailes se déployèrent comme elles le purent, la douche étant étroite. Un flot de liberté coula dans ses veines. Elle se sentait étrangement moins vide avec ces nouvelles choses dans son dos. Elle éspera un instant pouvoir les garder. Elle coupa l'eau de la douche, se sécha, coupa magiquement un haut, pour que ses ailes puissent être libres, et mit un bas ample. Elle sortit de la salle de bain et retourna à l'infirmerie, faisant battre ses ailes doucement. «_ Dans quoi j'me suis encore fourrée.. »_

Elle eut du mal à dormir. Elle qui aimait dormir sur le dos, elle ne pouvait plus, elle alterna alors position sur le côté et sur le ventre. Elle se reveilla dans la nuit, après avoir entendu un grand BANG. Elle se leva d'un coup, prenant sa baguette dans sa main, haletante.

-George, idiot ! Fais moins de bruit, tu veux réveiller tout le monde ?! chuchota une voix familière.

-Ginny ?!

-Mione , glapit Ginny.

La jeune fille désillusionna ses deux frères, qui regardèrent Hermione fixement. Ils étaient littéralement bloqués, leurs bouches en « o ».

-Ils n'ont pas encore trouvé comment t'enlever ça, mh ? demanda son amie, soucieuse. Elle lanca un regard glacial aux garçons. Bravo, bravo les gars !

Ils s'approchèrent enfin d'elle. Elle remarqua le regard tendre de Fred, et le regard, ou plutôt le grand sourire de George.

-George, c'est pas drôle ! C'était quoi votre potion, merde ! cria Hermione, se rendant enfin compte que ces deux abrutis étaient devant elle.

-Eh, Herm', fais moins de bruit, on n'a pas le droit d'être là de base… répondit doucement Fred, s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

-Tu crois que c'est un plaisir, en plein cours –De Snape, en plus !-, de se rendre compte qu'on a des ailes –Oui, des **AILES**- qui nous poussent dans le dos ? Fred, George, je vais vous tuer !

-C'est le vieux bâtard qui t'as accompagné jusqu'ici ? Il a dû crier dans les couloirs pour qu'on te remarque bien, hein ? lui dit Fred, le regard soucieux.

-Eh bien.. hésita Hermione, y repensant. Non, il m'a désillusionné. C'était… gentil d'ailleurs. Elle fronça les sourcils.

Une voix grave et doucereuse s'éleva dans l'infirmerie.

-Je serais moins gentil, Miss, si vos amis –il crache presque ce mot en regardant les Weasley- ne partent pas dans la minute qui suit.

Ils se retournèrent pour regarder avec horreur et surprise le propriétaire de cette voix. Severus Snape se tenait à la porte de l'infirmerie. Merlin, que faisait-il ? Ses rondes duraient aussi tard ? Quelle heure était-il ? 3heures.. Il ne portait d'ailleurs pas ses capes qui tournoyaient avec grâce, il n'avait qu'un pantalon noir, ainsi qu'une chemise noire. Il faisait vraiment moins effrayant comme cela.. Le silence dura quelques instants, puis les jumeaux marmonnèrent quelques mots, et embrassèrent Hermione. Fred l'enlaça un peu trop longtemps pour que ce soit amical, et il l'embrassa sur le front. Snape se racla la gorge. « Weasley, partez, avant que je fasse des cauchemars ! » Les garçons et Ginny partirent en silence, Ginny lançant un dernier regard désolé à Hermione, et disparurent en fermant les portes, Snape s'étant avancé dans l'infirmerie.

Hermione sentit tout d'un coup son cœur battre la chamade. Merlin, pourquoi son professeur restait là, dans cette tenue, à cette heure ? Il n'avait même pas enlevé de points à Ginny. Elle déglutit avec peine.

-Mo..Monsieur ? balbutia-t-elle.

-Oui ? Il la fixa, de son regard d'onyx, impénétrable.

-Eh bien.. Que faites-vous ici ? hésita-t-elle.

-Ce que je fais ici… il fronca les sourcils, penseur. Il eut comme un choc. Oh ! Eh bien.. Il était vraiment étrange. _« Il cherche ses mots ? C'est vraiment Snape, ça ? »_ Je venais vous poser des questions, Granger, évidemment !

À trois heures du matin, monsieur ? Elle avait un regard incrédule, et un demi-sourire ironique.

-Oui, tout à fait ! Alors, Pomfresh n'a pas réussi à vous enlever ces choses, mh ?

-Comme vous pouvez le voir, professeur.

-Oui, évidemment. Mh.. J'essaierai –enfin si je trouve le temps- de concocter une potion. Allez-vous retourner dans votre dortoir ?

-Je.. ne sais pas. Les autres sont au courant de ma situation ?

-Non, nous avons lancé un Oubliettes aux personnes présentes dans la salle, à part Weasley fille.

-D'accord.. Mais, je ne peux pas traîner dans les couloirs comme ça ! Et mes ASPICS ? Si je rate les cours !

Hermione commença à s'inquiéter, et instinctivement, ses ailes bâtèrent de plus en plus vite. Elle monta de deux mètres en deux secondes, quittant terre. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être paniquée par cette situation, elle ne contrôlait pas ses nouvelles choses ! La voix du professeur la ramena à la réalité.

-Granger, redescendez par Merlin ! dit Snape, faussement calme. Arrêtez de jouer à l'enfant !

-Je.. Je ne joue pas ! J'arrive pas à descendre, ça ne m'écoute pas !

Alors détendez-vous. Il avait dit ça d'une voix tellement… Posée, douce. Fermez les yeux. Hermione le regarda, incrédule. » Fermez, je vous dis. » Elle obéit alors, en pressant si fort ses lèvres qu'on ne distinguait plus qu'une ligne droite. Sa respiration était forte, inégale. « Bien. Maintenant, n'écoutez que ma voix. Vous allez vous calmer, Granger. Vous allez mettre vos bras le long de votre corps, doucement. Voilà, doucement. C'est très bien, vous vous y prenez très bien. » Hermione se détendait, la voix de Snape était vraiment grave, et aussi douce qu'une caresse, quand il parlait aussi bas.

Elle frissonna de ses pensées. Ce n'était pas le moment de trouver la voix de son professeur –ayant le double de son âge, étant ermite, froid et sadique- envoutante, vraiment pas le moment. Elle espéra une seconde que son esprit était fermé, mais Snape ne dit rien, alors elle se persuada qu'il n'avait rien entendu. Ses ailes bâtèrent plus doucement, régulièrement. Elle descendit doucement vers la terre.

La voix de Severus s'éleva à son oreille. « C'est très bien, Hermione. » Son souffle la chatouilla. Elle inspira brusquement. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était revenue, ses pieds touchant le sol de l'infirmerie, et que son professeur était tout près d'elle. Elle pouvait presque sentir sa chaleur, et elle sentait son odeur.. Herbes, parchemin.. Elle rougit et recula de plusieurs pas.

- Me..Merci !

Il sembla quitter la transe dans laquelle il était, lui aussi. Bien, dit-il, Bonne nuit, Miss. Dormez. Dumbledore viendra sûrement vous voir demain. Il partit, lui lançant un dernier regard. Elle ne vit rien d'autre que son regard habituel, mais si elle avait cherché plus loin, elle aurait pu voir le regard troublé du professeur de potions.

Et il claqua la porte. Hermione cligna des yeux trois fois, se pinça –Aïe, je ne rêve pas-, et alla se coucher dans le lit moelleux de l'infirmerie. «_ Il m'a appelé Hermione.. »_

**_Eh bien voilà!_**N'hesitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Eh bien me revoilà pour le chapitre deux !

Merci, vraiment, pour vos review, vos follow et pour les mots d'encouragement ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira. Je ne veux pas faire une fiction vraiment compliquée, j'ai dans l'idée de faire quelque chose d'assez léger. Je profite de ne pas encore avoir commencé les cours en Allemagne, pour vous écrire la suite.

Merci à Aësalys, Patate Tueuse, Shukrat, Steph, Schaeffer, Asyliss, Anais-Stranger (la gentille bêta :D ) , , 2312 Zeugma !

Ps : Oui, Dumbledore n'est pas mort, mais je l'aime trop :')

Ps 2 : Les dialogues sont en italique, et les pensées d'Hermione entre « ». J'espère que c'est plus pratique pour vous?

Evidemment, les personnages et l'univers est de J. !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two - <em>« Je crois que je viens de me faire avoir.. »<em>**

Hermione s'endormit assez vite, sur son flanc droit. Ses longues ailes lui chatouillaient le dos à travers la robe de chambre, et ça l'apaisait. C'était comme une caresse, comme si elles voulaient la rassurer. Étrangement, elles chassaient toutes peurs présentes qu'Hermione avait habituellement avant de dormir. Ron, cette culpabilité par rapport à sa mort, par rapport à Fred, aussi, qui se montrait plus proche d'elle. -Ça ne la dérangeait pas, Fred était assez mignon, et quelle fille de son âge n'avait pas besoin de se sentir désirée ?- Il y avait aussi cette tristesse de ne jamais pouvoir revoir ses parents, qui ne se souvenaient même pas d'avoir eu une fille. Elle n'avait plus grand monde sur qui tenir, et elle n'était pas du genre à embêter les gens avec ses problèmes. Elle avait toujours été la plus forte du trio, celle qui savait toujours quoi faire, celle qui avait toujours une solution. Et ces ailes, cette nouvelle partie d'elle, lui donnaient du baume au cœur. C'était flippant, évidemment, d'avoir ces choses nouvelles accrochées à elle sans qu'elle n'ait rien demandé à personne, mais Hermione avait besoin de réconfort, et c'est ce qu'elles lui donnaient, lui semblait-elle. Une nouvelle force. Peut-être un renouveau ?

Elle rejoint Morphée en moins de dix minutes cette nuit-là, apaisée. Et ce ne fut pas un cauchemar qui l'accompagna cette nuit-là, mais un rêve assez gênant..

Elle ouvrit les yeux, et comprit assez vite qu'elle se trouvait dans l'infirmerie, et la scène où Snape lui parlait tout doucement à voix basse lui revint. Elle était maintenant en face de lui, en robe de chambre, et soulevait sa tête pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué qu'elle était aussi petite par rapport à lui. Sa tête arrivait au niveau de son torse. Il avait cette chemise noire qui lui allait parfaitement bien, et ce pantalon noir, comme cette nuit. Il parla en la fixant, ses yeux ne reflétant aucune animosité ou méchanceté. Si différents de d'habitude.. Ses yeux… Elle s'y plongeait totalement. Ce noir profond était déroutant, hypnotisant. Qui sait ce qu'il pouvait cacher ? Ses yeux semblaient être la seule fissure à ce masque de froideur. Ils leur arrivaient de briller par moments, ou de faire passer des bribes d'émotions cachées.

- _Détendez-vous..Fermez les yeux,_ expira-t-il de sa voix de baryton.

Il lui disait les mêmes choses que tout à l'heure, quand elle était dans les airs, complètement perdue, apeurée, en colère.. Sauf que cette fois-ci, elle avait les pieds à terre, elle était toute proche de lui. Un pas à peine les séparait. Elle ferma lentement ses yeux, obéissant au professeur. Elle savait très bien que Severus Snape était de ceux qui donnaient des ordres, et il valait mieux ne pas le contrarier. Il était doux pour le moment, mais il aurait pu vite changer d'humeur, autant ne pas tenter le diable..

- _Bien. Maintenant, n'écoutez que ma voix. Vous allez vous calmer, Granger.._

Elle sentit son souffle chaud contre sa joue. Il s'était rapproché,encore. « J_e suis calme, mais si vous vous approchez comme ça…_ » Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort à l'approche de l'homme.

- _Vous allez mettre vos bras sur mon corps, doucement._

Elle inspira brusquement. _« Qu..Quoi ?! »_ Une bouffée de chaleur lui monta aux joues, tandis que son ventre se crispait délicieusement. Merlin, elle était excitée par Snape… Mais, aussi bizarre que cela puisse être, elle n'hésita pas une seconde. Les yeux toujours clos, elle avança doucement ses mains,-elle n'eut pas à beaucoup les avancer, il était déjà presque contre elle- et les posa sur ce qu'elle comprit être son torse. C'était chaud, doux, et son odeur.. Elle se rapprocha timidement pour humer à pleins poumons. Elle décrivit de petits cercles avec ses mains, les descendant lentement, lentement, jusqu'à son ventre. De ce qu'elle sentait, il avait l'air bien bâtît..

- _Voilà, doucement,_ expira-t-il, sa voix devenue légèrement rauque._ C'est très bien, vous vous y prenez très bien._

Il se rapprocha, effleurant de ses lèvres son oreille. Un frisson descendit toute sa colonne vertébrale pour se loger au creux de ses reins. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué, c'est que ses petites mains avaient continué leur voyage et étaient maintenant doucement posées sur le renflement du pantalon du professeur. Par Merlin, il avait l'air à l'étroit, là-dedans. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle se sentait audacieuse, et le fait que ce soit interdit l'excitait plus qu'elle n'oserait l'avouer. La gentille Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, excitant et excitée par son « Méchant » Professeur de Potions.. Elle en avait des frissons.

- _C'est très bien, Hermione…_, gémit-il à son oreille, ses mains lui empoignant les fesses, la collant d'un coup à lui.

Hermione se réveilla d'un coup, en sueur. « P_ar Merlin, j'ai fait un rêve érotique… avec Snape… oh non, non, non,noooon !_ » Elle se prit la tête dans ses mains, ses coudes posés sur ses genoux pliés, en position assise. Elle repoussa le fait que son bassin était vraiment en feu, ne voulant certainement pas s'abaisser à se « soulager » après un rêve comme celui-ci. Foutues hormones. « _Ron, si tu me vois d'en haut, ne te moques pas de moi ! C'est la faute de tes idiots de frères, ça !_ » Elle regarda l'horloge de l'infirmerie. Il était maintenant cinq heures, mais elle se sentit tellement fatiguée de sa journée précédente qu'elle se rallongea sur le côté droit, sa longue aile gauche s'enroulant autour d'elle. C'était agréable…

**oOo**

Des voix la réveillèrent. Elle papillonna des yeux quelques instants, pour se faire à la lumière de la pièce. Des rideaux avaient été mis tout autour de son lit. « _Évidemment, s'il y a des autres blessés, c'est peut être mieux de ne pas me voir.._ ». Elle remarqua sur la table de chevet un philtre de paix. « _Oui, vu ce qu'il se passe quand je suis en colère, c'est peut-être mieux aussi ! »_ Elle s'assit sur son lit et le rideau s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un Dumbledore souriant.

- _Miss Granger, bonjour,_ dit-il de sa voix enjouée.

- _Monsieur le Directeur,_ dit-elle, un petit sourire timide ornant son visage.

- B_ien, il semble que cela soit légèrement fâcheux.._ lui dit-il, sans préambule, regardant ses ailes.

- _Légèrement ? Eh bien, avoir des ailes est vraiment fâcheux ! Si je sors d'ici, que l'on me voit, les autres vont me prendre pour un animal de foire. Et je ne peux pas les cacher, de plus je ne les contrôle pas.. Je ne veux pas rater les cours, les ASPICS ! Je pourrais rester à l'infirmerie,s'il-vous-plaît ?_ demanda-t-elle, d'un air suppliant.

- _Cela serait trop risqué, Miss. Prenez donc votre philtre de paix. Bon… Il faut de plus remédier à votre problème, même si elles sont vraiment jolies,_ lui dit-il, lui lançant un grand sourire. _Ce sont des ailes de.. ?_

- _Eh bien.. Je ne sais pas vraiment, dit Hermione,_ en hésitant. _C'est censé être mon animal totem, et je ne comprends pas, mon animal totem a toujours été la loutre, Monsieur.._

- _Il se peut qu'il change. Vous avez vécue beaucoup de choses Miss Granger, durant cette guerre. Je vous ferais parvenir des livres sur les animaux totems et des différents oiseaux, pour que vous parveniez à reconnaître ses ailes._ Il lui lança un regard amusé.

- _Monsieur.. Vous pourriez me le dire de suite, n'est-ce-pas ?_

- _C'est exact. Mais vous aimez faire des recherches, alors je vais vous laisser chercher, Miss ! Bien, vous pouvez quitter l'infirmerie, venez avec moi, je vais vous désillusionner jusqu'à vos nouveaux appartements,_ dit-il avec un grand sourire mystérieux.

Hermione prit sa baguette avec elle, avala son philtre de paix, et se sentit de suite mieux. Elle suivit à grands pas le directeur de Poudlard. « _Mes nouveaux appartements..? Je vais donc pouvoir rester ici, ouf.. Il faut que je pense à lui demander comment je vais m'y prendre pour les cours.. Brrr il fait froid.. Attends là.. **Les cachots** ?!_ »

-_Monsieur ?_ hésita-t-elle, chuchotant, même si aucun élève était dans le couloir.

-_Oui, Miss ? Un problème ? Tenez, nous arrivons bientôt._

Ils passèrent dans un couloir inconnu d'Hermione, et se retrouvèrent devant un tableau de chevalier. Hermione haussa un sourcil. « _Ce sont mes nouveaux appartements ? Dans les cachots, en plus… super.._ »

Dumbledore murmura des mots incompréhensibles et le tableau s'ouvrit pour laisser passer le sorcier et Hermione. Il la désillusionna d'un coup de baguette. Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle. A droite, un salon où un grand canapé prenait une place importante, en face d'une cheminée accueillante. A sa gauche se tenait une petite cuisine avec une longue table et deux chaises. Le tout était assez sobre, mais bien agencé, et une douce odeur réconfortante planait dans la pièce. Hermione se sentit bien. Cependant, il lui semblait voir trop de portes au fond de cette salle, pour qu'elle puisse y vivre seule. Elle en compta 5. Elle interrogea le directeur du regard.

-_Eh bien Miss Granger, vous pouvez attendre dans cette salle, le maître des lieux arrivera en fin de journée._

-_Le maître des lieux ? Je ne vis pas seule ?_

-_Oh, non, il vaut mieux qu'il y ait quelqu'un avec vous, si jamais il y avait une progression dans cette.. transformation. Et puis, quoi de mieux que de vivre avec un Maître des potions ? Vous pourrez l'aider à la concoction d'un remède !_ lui dit-il, ses yeux brillant de joie.

Elle ne put répondre de suite. Les informations mirent du temps à arriver à son cerveau. Maître des potions.. Vivre dans les appartements de Snape ?! Tout, tout sauf **ça** !

-_Monsieur ! Je ne peux pas vivre dans la salle sur demande ? Ou avec le professeur McGonagall ? Elle pourrait m'aider, en métamorphoses.. Le professeur Snape ne m'apprécie vraiment pas, je ne pense pas pouvoir.._

-_Miss Granger,_ l'interrompit-t-il, _je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer. Severus n'est pas si méchant, vous savez.. Il a besoin de compagnie, et vous êtes une des seules élèves qu'il supporte,_ dit-il, riant doucement. J_e vous ferais apporter les livres dont vous avez besoin dans la journée. Ne rentrez pas dans les autres pièces pour l'instant, à part celle toute à gauche, celle-ci est la salle de bain. Severus n'apprécierait pas. Ah et, je vous laisse la joie de lui annoncer._

-_Comment ?_ « _Fichue philtre de paix, je ne peux même pas m'énerver correctement.._ » _Il n'est pas au courant ?_

-_Eh bien, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui parler, il n'était pas au petit déjeuner ce matin. Il reviendra vers dix-sept heures. Bonne chance Miss Granger,_ dit-il en partant en sifflotant.

_« Je crois que je viens de me faire avoir.. »_

**oOo**

Hermione partit dans la salle de bain. Elle vit que ses affaires avaient déjà été installées. Il y avait une autre porte, qui devait sûrement débouchée sur une chambre, mais elle n'osa pas ouvrir. Elle prit une douche rapide, mit sa pommade sur son tatouage, s'habilla d'un pull léger, en oubliant pas de faire des trous dans le dos du pull pour pouvoir laisser passer ses longues ailes, mit un jean, se brossa difficilement ses cheveux, et retourna dans le salon.

Quand elle revint, un petit elfe de maison la regardait, ses grands yeux marrons globuleux la fixant.

-_Bonjour Madame, Monsieur Dumbledore m'a expliqué que vous alliez venir tenir compagnie à Maître Snape. C'est très bien, Winky est vraiment contente !_

-_Winky ? Tu n'es pas normalement aux cuisines ? Snape est ton Maître maintenant ?_

-_Oui !_ Elle paraissait toute excitée d'avoir un Maître. _Monsieur Dumbledore m'a donné des livres pour vous Madame. Avez-vous faim ?_ lui dit-elle, en lui tendant les grimoires que le professeur lui avait promis.

-_Oui, merci Winky._

Elle se posa sur le canapé, et pendant que Winky lui faisait à manger « E_h bien, je préfère le faire moi-même, mais je ne veux pas la rendre triste alors que je viens tout juste d'arriver… D'ailleurs, elle n'a même pas remarqué mes ailes.._ », Hermione se mit à lire les livres sur les animaux totems. Dumbledore lui avait aussi donné les cours qu'elle avait manqués, elle s'empressa donc de tout apprendre. Les personnes de sa classe et les autres élèves, s'étant inquiétés de l'absence de leur camarade, Dumbledore avait annoncé qu'elle était repartie chez de la famille, en France, en urgence.

Hermione se demanda si elle serait autorisée à voir Ginny, ou à parler aux jumeaux et Harry. Être enfermée ici, avec le professeur le plus froid du château ne l'enchantait guerre. Elle fit son possible pour ne pas se rappeler de son trouble de la veille et du rêve gênant qu'elle avait fait, et se replongea dans ses cours en grignotant le sandwich que Winky lui avait gentiment offert. Elle ne vit pas le temps passer, complètement émergée par ses cours et ses recherches, oubliant où elle était. La porte s'ouvrit et claqua. Hermione tourna sa tête vers la droite pour voir le professeur Snape, bloqué sur le pas de la porte, la fixant. Il y avait un mélange de surprise et d'incompréhension sur son visage. Il fronça ses sourcils. Contrairement à hier soir, il portait sa longue cape et son accoutrement habituel. « _N'a-t-il pas chaud, avec toutes ses couches de vêtement ? On est dans les cachots, mais tout de même.._ »

-_Winky ?_ appela-t-il. Sa voix était calme, mais on sentait qu'il contenait sa colère.

Un « pop » se fit entendre. L'elfe baissa son regard au sol.

-_Oui, Maître Snape ?_

-_Peux-tu me dire ce que cette gamine fait chez moi ?_

-_Eh bien…_ L'elfe rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles.

Hermione se leva, ses ailes repliées dans son dos. Elle essaya de contenir ses tremblements de peur et s'avança prudemment.

-_Excusez-moi, ce n'est pas la f…_ commença-t-elle.

-_GRANGER, vous-ai-je donné la parole ? Je ne pense pas. Alors laissez-moi parler à mon elfe, je vous prie,_ dit-il en haussant le ton.

« _Et revoilà la terreur des cachots._ »

Snape tourna sa tête vers elle, ses yeux plissés brillaient de colère. « _Il m'a entendu.._ »

-_Winky n'a pas fait venir Madame, je vous le jure.. Monsieur Dumbledore a dit à Winky que Maître Snape avait besoin de compagnie et qu'il pouvait aider Madame à.._ Sanglota l'elfe.

-_Assez_, la coupa-t-il, froidement.

Il alla se poster devant la cheminée, et appela Dumbledore, pour qu'il vienne directement dans ses appartements, mais le vieux sorcier n'obéit pas.

-S_everus, elle n'a nulle part où aller, et tu es le meilleur Maître de potions,_ dit le Directeur à travers la cheminée. _Tu vas l'aider à retrouver son apparence normale, cela ne te prendra pas beaucoup de temps, j'en suis sûr._

-_Albus… Je n'ai pas assez sacrifié ma personne pour une vie ? Me mettre cette insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout dans MES appartements.._ Répondit Snape, le ton las, fatigué.

-_Severus.. Le sujet est clos, bonne nuit mon ami._

Le professeur soupira en se massant les tempes, et se retourna vers Hermione. Son masque d'impassibilité était revenu. Elle bloqua son esprit, il ne fallait pas qu'il entende ses pensées. « _Merde, c'est quand même flippant d'être là toute seule avec lui.._ »

_-Bien, Granger. Puisque je n'ai pas le choix, comme d'habitude_, ajouta-t-il à mi-voix, _je vais vous montrer votre chambre. _Il s'avança, lui ordonnant silencieusement de le suivre, et montra la salle de bain._ Cette salle de bain est pour vous, et la chambre qui est à côté aussi. Compris ? _

Hermione hocha vivement la tête.

_-Mh. La pièce d'à côté est la bibliothèque._ Il lui lança un regard. _Ne vous excitez pas trop. Je vous autorise à y aller, seulement quand je serais là. La pièce à la droite est ma chambre. Interdiction d'y entrer._

Ils entrèrent dans un couloir.

-_Ici,_ dit-il en montrant une pièce à sa droite, _se trouve mon labo. Elle est aussi interdite, sauf si je vous y autorise pour m'aider à concocter les potions de l'infirmerie. Vous vous débrouillez en potion, et autant être là pour quelque chose, vous serez au moins quelque peu utile._

« _Prend toi ça dans les dents, Herm'._ »

-_Et cette salle, Monsieur ?_ Elle pointa une salle au fond du couloir. Elle avait l'air..différente.

Son professeur la fixa, le regard dangereux, s'approcha d'elle, et lui siffla :

-_Cette salle est privée, interdiction d'y entrer, suis-je clair ? Si jamais j'apprends que vous y êtes allée… _Il marqua une pause._ Vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qui pourrait vous arriver, croyez-moi._

Hermione était tétanisée. Elle frissonna inconsciemment. « _Waouh… Okay, j'ai retenu._ »

-_Est-ce clair ?_ lui souffla son professeur, ne la lâchant pas du regard.

-_Oui_, dit-elle en tremblant.

-_Oui, qui ? _Il la sondait du regard.

-_Oui, Professeur.._ Hermione n'entendait plus que son cœur qui cognait contre ses oreilles. Merlin, comment faisait-il pour être si intimidant ? Il lui fallait partir d'ici, de ce couloir étroit, vite. Heureusement, il l'aida.

-_Bien. Je vais dans mon labo. Ne traînez pas. Et votre amie Weasley sera autorisée à venir, mais n'en profitez pas pour ramener toute la famille au complet chez moi._

Il n'attendit pas de réponse, et s'en alla dans son laboratoire, claquant la porte.

« _Okay, Herm', on va bien s'amuser ici._ » Ses ailes battirent lentement, comme pour acquiescer ses pensées.

**oOo**

* * *

><p><span>Note de fin de chapitre :<span> Eh bien voilà! J'espère que tout ne va pas trop vite, mais bon, j'avais pas envie qu'elle attende une semaine à l'infirmerie, de toutes façons c'était assez dangereux de rester "à découvert" comme ça, et puis notre pauvre Hermione avait besoin de calme, elle n'a pas besoin que toute l'école se moque d'elle ou aille lui arracher ses ailes!

Dites moi si ça vous plaît! :D

Note d'**Anais-Stranger** :

Chapitre intéressant, j'espère que tu vas vite nous servir la suite, avec la scène du rêve qui ne sera pas un rêve mouah ah ah ah ^^. J'ai hâte de lire la suite, et de voir ce que tu nous prépare =). Bonne continuation et à ton service. N'hésite pas à faire appel à moi comme bêta :)

* * *

><p>Merci merci merci à <strong>Anais-Stranger<strong> d'être ma bêta! Elle m'aide beaucoup avec les "ç" haha, je les oublie tout le temps! Je vous mets ses réactions ci-dessous!

Et ce ne fut pas un cauchemar qui l'accompagna cette nuit-là, mais un rêve assez gênant. **(ooooh ça me semble prometteur xD)**

Il avait cette chemise noire qui lui allait parfaitement bien, et ce pantalon noir, comme cette nuit.** (alors là je craque !)**

Ils leur arrivaient de briller par moments, ou de faire passer des bribes d'émotions cachées.** (Oh mon dieu quel regard. J'en perd mon latin ^^)**

Elle savait très bien que Severus Snape était de ceux qui donnaient des ordres, et il valait mieux ne pas le contrarier.** (s'il y a une jolie punition à la clé moi je veux bien le contrarier :p)**

Mais, aussi bizarre que cela puisse être, elle n'hésita pas une seconde. **(moi non plus j'aurais pas hésité une seconde :D) **

C'est la faute de tes idiots de frères, ça ! »** (ils ont bon dos les jumeaux ! xD)**

… Il faut de plus remédier à votre problème, même si elles sont vraiment jolies, lui dit-il, lui lançant un grand sourire. Ce sont des ailes de ? (**Pourquoi voit-il toujours de l'amusement là où personne n'en voit ? xD)**

Il lui lança un regard amusé.** (Vieux fou ! comme dirait Sevy)**

Eh bien Miss Granger, vous pouvez attendre dans cette salle, le maître des lieux arrivera en fin de journée. **(Laisse-moi deviner ….. ^^)**

. Et puis, quoi de mieux que de vivre avec un Maître des potions ?** (Ah ah j'avais deviné juste xD) **Vous pourrez l'aider à la concoction d'un remède ! lui dit-il, ses yeux brillant de joie.** (lui il manigance quelque chose non ? XD)**

Hermione tourna sa tête vers la droite pour voir le professeur Snape, bloqué sur le pas de la porte. **(et la, bug ! xD)**


	3. Chapter 3

Yop !

Un nouveau chapitre !

Pour la chanson que Hermione écoute, c'est Crazy in Love, la nouvelle version, de 50 Nuances de Grey. Evidemment, elle n'existait pas à son époque, mais j'aime tellement ce cover, que je l'imaginais vraiment bien danser dessus !

Merci pour vos reviews, merci aux gens qui follow (sans laisser une petite review snif) et aux favs. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, tout ça, tout ça !

Petite réponse à la review de ladyblack29, j'étais vraiment heureuse de lire à quel point tu aimes ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je pense écrire assez régulièrement, tant que l'inspiration est là ! Les fictions non finies me frustrent trop pour que je ne finisse pas la mienne !

Et merci à la magnifique beta ! Je t'en prie c'est avec plaisir =)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre trois<strong>

Hermione retourna dans le salon et se servit un jus de citrouille. Elle aurait définitivement pensé que les appartements de son professeur seraient différents, froids, lugubres. Mais elle s'était apparemment trompée... C'était un ensemble de pièces vraiment chaleureuses. Winky devait être repartie aux cuisines de Poudlard car la jeune fille ne voyait l'elfe nulle part. Tant mieux, elle serait tranquille et avait bien besoin d'un moment de solitude après tout ça. Elle écrivit une lettre à Ginny, ainsi qu'aux jumeaux. Elle avait besoin de se défouler sur ces idiots. Pourquoi cela lui arrivait-elle ? Elle qui voulait une année calme, après ces sept dernières années plus que remplies d'aventures. Elle avait souhaité un an d'études et de calme. Elle aurait des études et du calme, dans le salon de Snape, entourée de ses deux grandes ailes venues de nulle part. Elle s'assit donc dans le canapé, et les parchemins sur ses genoux, et commença à rédiger les deux missives.

« _Fred, George,_

_Préparez-vous à souffrir. À cause de vos expériences débiles, je suis maintenant obligée de cohabiter avec Snape. Je vous vois déjà rire. Profitez-en ! La prochaine fois que je vous vois…_

_Embrassez vos parents de ma part !_

_Idiots,_

_Hermione_ »

_« Ginny,_

_Tu ne vas pas le croire. Bon, la bonne nouvelle est que je suis encore à Poudlard, en bonne santé, et que je peux passer mes ASPICs. La mauvaise est que j'habite dans les appartements de Snape. Il m'a d'ailleurs autorisé à te voir, tu peux me rendre visite quand tu voudras, je crois que tu as toujours la carte des Maraudeurs sur toi, je te ferais entrer._

_Bonne soirée,_

_Hermione »_

Bien. Une bonne chose de faite. Elle envoya par hibou la lettre destinée aux jumeaux et en un mouvement de baguette, envoya celle pour Ginny par la cheminée de Snape. Elle regarda l'horloge, il était maintenant dix-neuf heures trente. Et pour une fois, elle n'avait aucune envie de lire. Elle n'avait de toute manière pas vraiment avancer de la journée dans ses recherches, ayant préférée rattraper ses cours. Ses ailes, au final, lui plaisaient un peu. Elle décida donc de s'entraîner et de s'améliorer dans le contrôle de ses ailes. Elle tendit l'oreille, et en entendant au loin Snape pousser des jurons et les chaudrons bouillonner, elle sut qu'elle serait tranquille pour un moment. Elle sourit, et se donnant du courage, elle se leva, le regard déterminé. Elle se positionna au centre de la pièce, faisant attention de ne pas être trop proche d'objets fragiles, comme les vases et statues qui trônaient dans le salon à manger. _« Je suis pas assez suicidaire pour casser ses bibelots. »_

Elle prit une grande inspiration, et en expirant doucement par la bouche, elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur son dos. Elle sentait ses ailes bouger doucement, fendant l'air. Elle leur ordonna silencieusement de s'ouvrir le plus lentement possible, et esquissa un petit sourire satisfait quand elle les sentit obéir. Elle avait ses ailes totalement déployées maintenant. Elle regarda le plafond, pour voir si elle pouvait voler. Le plafond étant haut, elle se décida. Il n'y avait pas de risque qu'elle l'atteigne, et il fallait bien qu'elle apprenne à contrôler ses choses. Elle tapa doucement du pied, et les longues ailes noires bâtirent, claquant l'air. Seulement, elle vola directement jusqu'au plafond, s'accrochant instinctivement au lustre. Elle avait décidément sous-estimé leur puissance. Un petit craquement se fit entendre. Son aile droite avait tapé rudement le plafond. Elle serra les dents et cligna des yeux furieusement pour s'empêcher de pleurer, mordit sa lèvre pour étouffer le gémissement de douleur. _« Bon… ça aurait pu être pire ! »_

Elle descendit en faisant attention, mais son aile droite la faisant souffrir, n'aidait pas à garder l'équilibre. Elle remercia Merlin quand ses pieds touchèrent le parquet clair. Elle souffla un coup. Mais la douleur restait. Son aile se plia pour qu'elle puisse tâter sa blessure, et elle ne put réprimer un petit cri de douleur. _« Bon, je n'ai pas le choix. »_ Elle se dirigea à contrecœur vers le laboratoire du maître de potions.

Elle resta interdite quelques secondes devant la porte. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle fit cogner doucement son petit poing trois fois contre la porte. Aucune réponse. _« Allez, il va pas te manger ! »_ Elle ouvrit lentement la porte et passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement. Il était de dos, semblait concentré à sa tâche, et au bruit que faisait un couteau, devait trancher des herbes. Elle se racla la gorge et fut étonnée de ne même pas le voir ciller ou sursauter. Rien. Comme si elle n'existait pas. Il ne se tourna même pas vers elle. Elle s'avança alors, et, ne voyant aucune réaction de sa part, tendit sa main vers lui. A la seconde même où elle toucha le tissu de sa cape, il se passa deux choses.

Premièrement, sa respiration se bloqua. Merlin, elle venait de toucher son professeur. Ok, dans le dos, mais quand même ! Un frisson la parcouru et ses ailes s'ouvrirent en un battement. Deuxièmement, il se retourna à une vitesse folle, la menaçant du couteau. En la reconnaissant, son visage passa de dangereux à furieux. Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent et les battements de son cœur étaient presque douloureux. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer normalement.

- _M… Monsieur…_ balbutia-t-elle

- _Granger… Vous vous rendez compte que j'aurai très bien pu vous faire du mal ? Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?_

- _Désolée Professeur, je vous ai appelé mais vous ne m'avez pas entendu. Je…, E_lle souffla un coup et se reprit. _« Pas besoin qu'il sache que j'ai peur de lui, mh ? »_ _Je crois m'être fait mal._ Le regard de la jeune fille passa des yeux orageux de l'homme à son aile droite. Il haussa un sourcil, et l'espace d'un instant, elle aurait même pu croire voir un brin d'inquiétude.

- _Que vous est-t-il arrivé, Granger ?_ L'interrogea l'homme sombre.

- _Bien, je m'entraînais,_ dit-elle, chuchotant presque, en rougissant. Elle avait l'impression d'être une petite fille ayant fait une grosse bêtise.

- _N'êtes-vous pas capable de rester seule sans vous faire mal ? Quel âge avez-vous donc, Granger ?_ lui dit-il, un sourire sarcastique ornant son visage.

Hermione était tellement honteuse qu'elle ne comprit pas qu'il se moquait d'elle. Il n'y avait plus cette méchanceté habituelle dans sa voix.

- _J'ai vingt ans._ Elle leva alors les yeux. _« Qu'est-ce que… »_Son professeur était tout simplement entrain de rire. Rire. Elle fronça les sourcils. _Qu'y-a-t-il de drôle ?_

- _L'ironie, Miss. Je vous apprendrais._ Il reprit son sérieux, un rictus restant tout de même présent. _Bien, occupons-nous de ceci._

Il se rapprocha d'elle et avança ses mains de son aile droite. Il tâta son aile du bout des doigts, les traits de son visage tirés, totalement concentré par son examen. Il toucha soudain l'endroit sensible et Hermione eut un petit hoquet de douleur. Il la regarda un instant, hocha la tête et lui tourna le dos pour partir dans un coin de la pièce. Il ouvrit un tiroir d'une vieille armoire et revint avec un pot d'onguent.

- _Bien, ce n'est qu'une petite fracture. Puis-je ?_ lui demanda-t-il, lui montrant l'onguent qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche.

_« Il est vraiment en train de me demander la permission de me soigner ? »_ Elle hocha la tête. _« Qu'avez-vous fait du vrai Severus Snape, extraterrestre ! »_ Il posa son regard amusé sur elle, hocha vivement sa tête de droite à gauche et ouvrit le petit pot.

- _Ce n'est pas vraiment gentil, de vous moquer d'un professeur, Miss,_ lui dit-il de sa voix sérieuse, mais elle pouvait voir son rictus amusé déformant sa bouche.

- _Ce n'est pas vraiment gentil, de lire les pensées d'une élève, Monsieur,_ lui répondit-t-elle du tac au tac, essayant de garder tout le sérieux qu'elle put dans sa voix. Elle ne savait vraiment pas d'où lui venait ce courage, mais elle avait vraiment besoin de décompresser, et il était le seul à être là.

Il eut un léger rire, puis s'attela à la soigner. Elle le regardait, pendant qu'il restait concentrer à faire pénétrer la pommade sur la blessure. La pommade était fraîche et les mains de l'homme étonnement chaudes. Elle détailla son visage. Il avait le double de son âge, mais maintenant que le grand mage noir était mort, il faisait plus jeune qu'avant. Il avait toujours ses cheveux noirs, dont certaines mèches lui tombaient pratiquement dans les yeux, toujours ce long nez, ses lèvres fines et… Elle frissonna à l'idée qu'il puisse la voir le détailler de cette manière. _« Herm', arrêtes ça ! »_

- _J'ai fini. Il va être l'heure de manger, Winky a déjà servi le dîner. Ne m'attendez pas, j'ai à faire, je suis en retard sur des dizaines de potions._

Sa voix était redevenue presque froide, indifférente. Bien, au moins, lorsqu' il était froid, elle savait comment se comporter et agir en retour. Elle hocha la tête en murmurant un merci et repartit dans la salle à manger . Winky avait posé sur la table des dizaines de petits plats pour elle. Elle en eut l'eau à la bouche. Elle s'assit alors au fond de sa chaise, ses ailes se mirent hors du dossier, pour ne pas la gêner. Elle dîna dans le silence, réfléchissant à toute cette aventure. Elle essaya de ne pas trop penser à l'homme qui était dans la salle à côté. Vivre enfermée ici allait être compliqué. Vivre avec des personnes de son âge pouvait déjà poser quelques problèmes, mais vivre avec un homme. Froid, mystérieux et sombre comme Snape…

Elle reçut la réponse de Ginny en milieu de repas, lui disant qu'elle viendrait le lendemain soir. Au moins un point positif.

Elle partit ensuite dans sa chambre, se changea en pyjama et s'allongea sur le côté. Bon, au moins la chambre n'était pas aux couleurs des Serpentards. Elle était dans les tons beiges, les meubles étaient blancs cassé et les couvertures du lit étaient violettes. Elle s'endormit dans ce silence apaisant.

**oOo**

Le sommeil ne fut pas de tout repos, encore une fois. Cependant, elle aurait même préféré rêver de Snape cette nuit. La scène de la Grande Bataille revint inlassablement dans sa tête. Elle perdait Ron, encore une fois. Ses larmes, leur baiser, son souffle qui s'amenuisait... _« Ron. Ron, ne me laisse pas seule ! »._ Elle se réveilla, en position fœtale, ses ailes l'enveloppant presque entièrement, comme pour la protéger d'une agression. Sa vue était brouillée de larmes, et elle était transpirante. Elle prit son temps pour reprendre contrôle de sa respiration. Un bruit. Elle se retourna vivement. _« J'ai pourtant cru voir un instant la porte entrouverte… »_ Des pas qui s'éloignaient se firent alors entendre. _« Est-ce-que ? Non, il ne serait pas venu s'inquiéter de mon sort. »_ Trop fatiguée pour prendre sa douche à cinq heures du matin, elle se rendormit, tandis que Severus Snape retournait dans son lit, se maudissant de s'être levé pour cette gamine. Quelle idée de crier en pleine nuit ? Il avait eu l'impression qu'elle se faisait torturer, mais en se rapprochant de sa chambre, il avait pu l'entendre pleurer le nom de Weasley. Il avait alors entrouvert très légèrement la porte, pour ne voir que deux grandes ailes recouvrant un corps frêle et tremblant. Il soupira, se passa la main sur le visage et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle envahissait son espace vital le jour, et elle le réveillait la nuit. Que pouvait-t-il arriver de pire ?

**oOo**

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain aux alentours de huit heures. Le week-end commençait, mais cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, elle ne pouvait de toute manière ne pas bouger de cette « prison ». Elle s'étira et entra dans sa salle de bain. Elle ouvrit la porte de la douche et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Son professeur s'était-t-il inquiété pour elle ? Non, certainement pas. L'eau chaude lui permettait de se relaxer et de se laisser aller à ses pensées. Snape n'avait vraiment pas une vie facile. _« Elle est même franchement pourrie.. »_ Aimer une femme qui ne vous a jamais pardonné d'une insulte, la condamner sans le vouloir à la mort, et vivre après ça dans le passé, tiraillé entre deux Maîtres. _« Franchement pourrie. »_

L'eau subitement glacée la tira de ses pensées et elle ne put s'empêcher de crier de surprise. Elle coupa l'eau, essora ses cheveux et se dépêcha de s'enrouler dans une petite serviette avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Elle alluma sa petite radio moldue. Crazy in love. Parfait. Elle adorait ce rythme lent, langoureux. Elle sécha son corps, tira le petit tiroir où se trouvaient ses sous-vêtements et choisit un petit ensemble en dentelles noires. Elle se déhancha lentement en fermant les yeux, sous la voix de la chanteuse.

**'' I look and stare so deep in your eyes**

**I touch on you more and more every time ''**

Elle avait besoin de se sentir femme, parfois. Danser lui faisait du bien. Elle enfila son tanga et au moment d'agrafer son soutien-gorge en se regardant dans son miroir, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

**'' Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's**

**Got me looking so crazy right now''**

-_Gran…_

Et dans le miroir… Non, non, non. C'était une hallucination, pas vrai ? Elle se retourna, le visage rouge. Le professeur Snape était là, la main cramponnée à la poignée, ses jointures blanches. La fin de sa réplique fut étouffée dans sa gorge. Il avait les yeux tellement écarquillés qu'elle eut peur qu'ils sortent de leurs orbites. Se rappelant de sa presque nudité, ses ailes la couvrirent d'un geste protecteur. _« J'peux savoir pourquoi il ne bouge plus, là ? »_

**''Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch**

**Got me looking so crazy right now ''**

-_Monsieur ?_ hésita-t-elle, le questionnant du regard. Que faisait-il dans sa chambre ?

-_Granger_, lui dit-il d'une voix étrangement plus rauque que d'habitude. Hermione ignora les petites étincelles dans son bas ventre provoquées par cette voix. _Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ? Et puis, éteignez-moi cette chose !_

**''I am crazy in love with you**

**And i cant' control myself ''**

-_Tout de suite, Professeur._

Sa baguette en main, elle éteignit la radio, et sortit de sa transe, s'habilla en deux coups de baguettes. C'était mieux. Elle leva son regard pour plonger dans deux yeux d'onyx, brûlants. «_ Ok Là, c'est flippant. »_

-_Pour vous répondre, je m'habillais, et je pense que vous devriez savoir qu'il faut frapper avant d'entrer,_ lui lança-t-elle, acerbe.

-_Oh, comme dans mon laboratoire, n'est-ce-pas ?_ lui répondit-t-il, un sourire ironique.

-_Vous aviez lancé un sort de silence autour de vous ! Pourquoi êtes-vous entré ?_

-_Je vous ai entendue crier. Et puis, plus rien. Je suis professeur, ne pensez pas une seule seconde que je puisse m'inquiéter de votre sort. Le fait est que je n'ai pas vraiment envie que le vieux fou me fasse la morale car j'ai laissé une étudiante mourir dans mes appartements_. Il avait dit ça de façon nonchalante, posée. _« Il mérite bien sa vie pourrie, tout compte fait. »_

-J_'ai juste eu un problème de douche, ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur._ Elle lui lança un grand sourire ironique.

-_Bien. Comment va votre aile ? Je ne vous demande pas cela car je m'…_ commença-t-il.

-_Je sais, vous vous foutez totalement de moi et de ce qu'il m'arrive, bla, bla, bla. Je vais mieux, merci. Et vous avez le droit de vous inquiéter pour un autre être humain, vous savez, c'est naturel._

Elle avait surement dit ça d'un ton plus dur qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, et se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait aucun droit de lui parler de la sorte. Elle attendit une remarque acerbe, un reniflement hautain, mais rien de tout cela. Il la regarda, et son masque d'impassibilité se fissura une seconde, laissant voir une pointe d'étonnement, d'amusement et une chose plus douce. Il hocha la tête et sortit, la laissant seule.

* * *

><p>Eh bien voilà pour ce chapitre!<p>

Rendez-vous au prochain :D

Note d'**Anais-Stranger** : Ce chapitre m'a bien fait rire (à certains endroits évidemment hein, quand tu redis que Ron est mort par exemple ! Oh mon dieu que je suis cruelle xD). J'ai hâte de lire la suite, surtout maintenant qu'on sent que notre Sevy adoré se rapproche d'elle ! Toujours à ton service

Préparez-vous à souffrir. **(voilà qui est très accrocheur, je suis sûr que ça va bien les faire rire xD)** À cause de vos expériences débiles, je suis maintenant obligée de cohabiter avec Snape. **(il n'y a absolument rien à plaindre la dedans non mais oh !)**

, et l'espace d'un instant, elle aurait même pu croire voir un brin d'inquiétude.** (c'est chou, il s'inquiète !)**

**. **Elle hocha la tête en murmurant un merci et repartit dans la salle à manger** (c'est tout ? et la galoche de remerciement alors ?)**

Il hocha la tête et sortit, la laissant seule.** (Est-ce que ça commencerait à faire TILT ?)**


	4. Chapter 4

Salut salut! Nouveau chapitre,

J'ai ma rentrée à l'Université en Allemagne lundi, j'espère avoir le temps d'écrire un chapitre et de le publier chaque semaine!  
>Merci pour toutes vos review et vos follows, ça fait super plaisir et chaud au coeur!<p>

Evidemment les personnages et l'univers appartient à J. !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 - Totem et potions <strong>

**oOo**

Elle se coiffa à la va-vite et partit dans la cuisine pour se prendre un petit déjeuner. Elle avait un instant oublié à quel point elle avait faim. Snape était dans le salon, dans un fauteuil à droite du canapé, et lisait un livre. Il n'avait pas levé la tête quand elle était entrée dans la grande pièce, mais maintenant qu'elle était à table, dos à lui, elle sentait son regard brûler sa nuque. Elle vivait avec un homme de deux fois son âge et qui l'avait vu -au bout d'à peine une journée- en sous-vêtements. « _Je suis en plein cauchemar_ » Comme pour répondre, ses ailes s'ouvrirent un peu. « _Je sais, vous êtes bien là, je ne rêve pas, merci de me le rappeler.._ ». Elle se tourna en direction de Snape. Elle ne rata pas son regard posé sur elle, qu'il essaya de détourner dès qu'il la vit se tourner dans sa direction.

- _Monsieur ? Ginny aimerait venir dans la soirée, puis-je ? Nous resterons dans ma chambre, promis,_ lui-dit-elle, d'un ton presque suppliant. «_ Je prie pour qu'il ne m'en veuille pas trop de ce que je lui ai dit tout à l'heure.. »_

- _D'accord_, lui répondit-il, sans lever les yeux vers elle, lisant son livre.

Elle sourit à son comportement, et retourna à son petit déjeuner. « _Toujours aussi causant._ » Elle se leva, donna un coup de baguette pour tout remettre en place, et partit dans sa chambre continuer ses recherches sur ses ailes.

**oOo**

Elle ouvrit le premier livre sur les différents oiseaux. Elle recherchait l'oiseau qui avait ces ailes mais prenait tout de même son temps à lire les descriptions et informations sur les autres animaux qu'elle connaissait peu. Elle aimait apprendre de nouvelles choses, cela ne changerait pas. Après une petite demi-heure, elle pensa avoir trouvé. Les plumes de l'aigle ressemblaient vraiment beaucoup aux siennes. Elle ne voyait même aucune différence. Elle ouvrit donc à la hâte l'autre livre sur les animaux totems, son souffle s'accélérant et son cœur battant de plus en plus vite, excitée par ses trouvailles. Elle arriva à la page de l'aigle et commença sa lecture.

_Représente la grande sagesse, l'autorité et le pouvoir, le courage….. Il aide à prendre du recul pour analyser notre vie…. Il offre l'objectivité et la clarté d'esprit nécessaires aux prises de décisions et à la recherche des priorités… L'Aigle apporte l'éveil et l'illumination. Il enseigne à regarder vers les hautes sphères pour que votre cœur atteigne le Soleil et…_

Hermione s'arrêta. La phrase suivante lui semblait troublante, mais elle ne savait pas dire pourquoi.

_Que vous appreniez à aimer l'ombre aussi bien que la lumière. ._

L'ombre…

_L'aigle enseigne qu'il est nécessaire de considérer aussi bien les événements positifs que les événements négatifs, les faces d'ombres et de lumière, ce qui aide à poursuivre le développement de son moi propre. C'est par la mise à l'épreuve de sa force d'âme qu'une personne peut acquérir la force de l'aigle._

Wow... Alors son animal totem avait changé. Avec la guerre, la perte de Ron.. Elle devait donc considérer nécessaire ces phases d'obscurité, la perte de la personne qu'elle aimait, ou du moins c'est ce que lui proposait ce livre. Bêtement, elle aima à penser que c'était Ron, de là-haut, qui lui avait offert ces ailes, pour lui intimer de continuer de vivre et d'être forte. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, mais elle souriait.

Elle prit sa baguette, se concentra. Elle expira le sort « Expecto Patronum » et laissa venir ses pensées heureuses. Ron, leur baiser, Harry, la victoire, leurs rires, les moments avec Fred et au Terrier.. Elle sentit la vapeur sortir de sa baguette peu à peu. Elle pensa à son entrée dans ses nouveaux appartements, à Snape qui l'avait rassuré dans l'infirmerie, à son professeur quand il l'avait soigné, à ce regard étrangement différent… Elle sentit sa magie pulser fortement et en ouvrant les yeux, un grand aigle majestueux volait dans la pièce et passa soudainement à travers la porte de sa chambre. Elle courut en ouvrant la porte, voyant que l'aigle s'était posé sur le haut du fauteuil de Snape, qui haussait un sourcil, un rictus déformant sa bouche. « _Essaye-t-il de sourire ?_ ».

- _J'ai trouvé, Monsieur,_ lui dit-elle, joyeuse de sa découverte. L'aigle vaporeux se posa à côté d'elle, ses propres ailes s'ouvrant aussi. Elle posa son regard sur l'homme assis en face d'elle. _Un aigle, j'ai des ailes d'aigle._

- _Oui, Miss, j'ai cru le remarquer._

Elle essaya de ne pas penser aux souvenirs du professeur auxquels elle avait songé pendant sa concentration. Ça avait été vraiment bête, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle y avait songé. L'aigle s'évapora. Un silence suivit. Hermione n'avait pas vraiment l'envie de repartir dans sa chambre, elle n'aimait pas toute cette solitude. Elle avait besoin de compagnie, au moins pour ne pas avoir des pensées trop négatives.

L'homme sombre se leva et lui intima silencieusement de le suivre. Elle haussa les épaules et obéit. Ils se retrouvèrent devant la bibliothèque et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, ce que Snape vit de suite.

- _Granger… Vous ressemblez à une adolescente devant un film romantique._

- _Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est d'être passionnée ?_ , grommela-t-elle, en réponse. Elle savait le double sens qui pouvait se cacher dans sa phrase mais en même temps, elle ne pensait pas pour autant que c'était faux. Snape n'était pas du genre à avoir les sorcières se bousculant à sa porte, et l'imaginait mal plein de passion pour une femme… Enfin, il lui restait toujours la passion des potions. Il lui lança tout de même un regard noir et brûlant, et entra dans la pièce.

Elle était grande. Les murs étaient remplis de livres, et l'odeur des grimoires remplissait les narines d'Hermione, qui se détendit aussitôt. Merlin, cette odeur de vieux livres.. Il y avait au milieu de la pièce deux fauteuils assez proches l'un de l'autre et une petite table basse. Au fond, une grande cheminée où le bruit des bûches qui se consumaient se faisait entendre. « _Parfait._ »

-_Vous pouvez aller dans cette pièce tant que je suis dans mes appartements. Demandez-moi tout de même avant d'y venir. Compris ?_

-_Oui,_ répondit-elle, son attention concentrée par les livres.

-_Oui, qui ?_ dit-il de sa voix grave et intimidante. Merlin, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait ces espèces de papillons dans le ventre dans ces moments-là, mais ce n'était pas bon signe.

-_Ou..Oui Professeur…_ « _Essayer d'être plus gentil, ça ne lui viendrait pas à l'esprit.. Je ne suis pas en cours de potions, merlin ! Lui rappeler la place d'autorité qu'il a en est presque humiliant._ »

-_Je suis votre professeur, point final. Je n'ai jamais été gentil, ce n'est pas parce que je dois vous avoir chez moi que cela va changer. Voulez-vous aussi m'appeler Severus et partager mon lit ? Gamine.. Choisissez un livre au lieu de rester là inutilement._

Elle grommela une réponse et prit un roman au hasard, s'asseyant sur le fauteuil de gauche. La voix grave de l'homme la tira de sa lecture une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

-_Pourquoi un serpent ?_ lui dit-il, la regardant dans les yeux, un air intrigué.

-_Pourquoi quoi ?_ haussa-t-elle les sourcils, ne comprenant pas de quoi il pouvait parler.

-_Votre tatouage_, dit-il, en revenant à la lecture de son livre.

_-Oh_ ! Elle fut surprise. Surprise qu'il l'ai vu, qu'il lui pose cette question, et que ça l'intéresse. Mais elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'en parler_. Une sorte de thérapie. _

Il hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement et ne parla plus. Ils restèrent dans la bibliothèque pratiquement toute la journée, Winky ayant laissé des sandwiches sur une petite table basse, ils les mangèrent silencieusement. On n'entendait que leurs respirations et le bruit des pages quand elles tournaient. Mais ce n'était pas angoissant, c'était reposant. Et Hermione était sûre qu'il pensait pareil. Il avait beau être solitaire, sa présence devait tout de même lui être agréable, sinon il n'aurait pas proposé qu'elle vienne avec lui. Il aurait très bien pu la renvoyer dans sa chambre. Il était avant tout un être humain, il avait besoin de compagnie, et même s'il ne s'en rendait pas encore compte, elle lui montrerait. Il pouvait être un ami intéressant, elle en était intimement persuadée. C'était un homme hautement intelligent, ils pourraient avoir de longs débats sur de nombreux sujets. Il était drôle, à sa manière. Il savait aussi écouter, et ne jugeait pas les gens. Oui, il pourrait faire un bon ami, en oubliant sa froideur et sa différence d'âge. Bien que l'âge ne la dérangeait pas vraiment, elle s'était bien entendue avec Remus et Sirius, autrefois.

Ils finirent la journée dans le laboratoire où Hermione s'attela à aider du mieux qu'elle put son professeur dans la tâche des potions de régénération sanguine et autres potions pour l'infirmerie. Elle restait silencieuse. Elle n'était pas du genre à parler pour rien dire en temps normal, et encore moins avec Snape. Le seul son que l'on en entendait était alors les quelques ordres qu'il lui lançait et les potions qui bouillonnaient. Elle lui lançait des coups d'œil discrets et remarqua qu'il avait vraiment de grandes mains. Il tranchait et coupait les ingrédients avec une force et une rapidité exceptionnelle, tout en restant concentré pendant des heures. Il méritait d'être un Maître des Potions. Son observation fut interrompue par des coups à la porte et une voix qui s'éleva à la porte d'entrée. « _Ginny !_ » Elle croisa le regard de Snape et n'eut besoin d'aucun mot. Il hocha la tête en signe d'accord et continua seul sa potion. Elle lui répondit avec un sourire éblouissant et passa devant lui en le frôlant de son aile droite. Un effluve de son parfum vint lui titiller les narines durant quelques secondes et elle apprécia l'odeur musquée et épicée. Il sentait un mélange d'herbes, de potions et de parchemins. Elle chassa ses pensées en se traitant d'idiote et partit vers l'entrée.

Hermione ouvrit la porte et Ginny lui sauta littéralement dessus. Elles se sourirent et allèrent directement dans la chambre de la jeune fille, Snape étant resté dans son laboratoire pour finir les potions. Ginny détailla la chambre simpliste et s'assit sur le lit.

-_Alors, raconte-moi tout,_ dit la jeune rousse.

-_Mhppph…_, grommela Hermione en s'allongeant sur le dos, faisant attention à bien se positionner pour ne pas blesser ses ailes. _C'est Snape, quoi ! Froid et grincheux, mais il a des moments où il est presque…_

-_Supportable ?_ répondit Ginny, un grand sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

-_Exactement !_

-_Et alors, tes recherches ?_ s'intéressa la rousse.

-_Oh ! J'ai trouvé, ce sont des ailes d'aigle. J'ai lancé mon Patronus et il a bien pris sa forme. Dingue, hein ? Il a changé à cause de.. Des circonstances. Je dois apprendre à aimer l'ombre aussi bien que la lumière, selon le livre que Dumbledore m'a passé. Je suis sûre qu'il a une idée derrière la tête.. Il en a toujours une!_

-_Wow… Eh bien, il faut voir le positif de tes ailes. T'es canon avec !_ dit-elle avec un grand sourire. _Tant que j'y pense, Maman voulait t'inviter le prochain weekend, j'ai un portoloin qui nous emmenera directement au Terrier ! Toute la famille réunie, les gros idiots inclus, et il y aura Harry !_ finit-elle, rêveuse. _Je viendrais tous les soirs pour te passer les copies des cours, si tu le souhaites ?_

-_Ginny… Tu connais déjà ma réponse, évidemment que je veux ces cours !_

-_Je m'en doutais, Miss Granger !_ imita la plus jeune avec une voix grave.

-_Oh ! Attends,Le moment gênant tu n'as pas idée.. Snape m'a vu en sous-vêtements quand je dansais ! J'étais là, je dansais lascivement, tu sais, comme on s'amuse à faire ? Et il est rentré.. Merlin, tellement gênant…_ dit-elle, les mains sur le visage.

Elle entendit la rousse pouffer de rire. Elle lui lança un coussin en pleine tête.

-_C'est pas drôle Gin' !_ la sermonna-t-elle.

-_Ha ha ha ha ! Il a réagi comment ?!_

-_Il m'a demandé ce que je faisais et puis il est partit. Mais il a dû bien me détailler, il a réussi à voir mon tatouage.. Bref, super !... Arrête de rire !_

Les deux jeunes femmes se lancèrent dans une bataille d'oreillers à noter dans l'Histoire de Poudlard tellement elle fut épique. Elles continuèrent ensuite à parler durant une bonne heure avant que le Professeur n'appelle Hermione. Elle rassura Ginny, en lui disant qu'elle pouvait rester encore dans sa chambre, et partit en direction du laboratoire.

Snape était en pleine préparation d'une potion. Il lui demanda d'aller chercher des queues de rat en haut de l'étagère pour pouvoir les couper en morceaux, étant déjà occupé lui-même. Étant trop petite pour pouvoir attraper le bocal contenant ses ingrédients, elle profita de l'inattention de l'homme pour voler de quelques centimètres pour atteindre son but. Proche, trop proche de l'étagère. Quelques bocaux d'ingrédients et de potions se brisèrent sur le sol, ses longues ailes les avaient malencontreusement effleurées. Elle poussa un petit juron et se retourna d'un coup vers Snape, ses ailes projetant les effluves de potion vers l'homme. Elle retint sa respiration, pendant que l'homme inspirait un grand coup, ses yeux brillant de colère.

-_Granger, qu'avez-vous cass…_

Ses yeux s'agrandirent en voyant la vapeur rose autour de lui, et elle put voir encore plus de colère à l'intérieur de ses iris, ainsi qu'une nouvelle émotion qu'elle n'avait Ô grand jamais vu chez lui. Du **Désir**. À l'état brut. Ce regard qui vous dévore de l'intérieur. Son bas ventre se crispa inconsciemment et son cœur battit la chamade, et un grondement rauque lui répondit. Et là, elle prit vraiment peur. Il semblait être en plein conflit intérieur.

-_Retenez votre respiration.. et partez.. Hermione,_ souffla-t-il, la voix rauque, fermant les yeux.

Bêtement, elle attrapa le bocal contenant les queues de rat, comme il lui avait demandé, et en revenant sur le sol, le posa sur le plan de travail, se rapprochant de son Professeur. Elle avait fait attention de mettre sa main sur son nez et sa bouche pour respirer le moins possible les vapeurs de cette drôle de potion. Il releva la tête vers elle, les traits tirés de son visage en une grimace douloureuse. Il semblait combattre ce que la potion lui obligeait d'éprouver et de faire. Il se tourna violemment dos à elle. Elle voulut s'approcher et tendit sa main vers sa grande cape noire.

-_PARTEZ !_ rugit-il.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et courut jusqu'à sa chambre, soufflant un grand coup. « _Merlin, c'était quoi cette potion ?_ » Elle ouvrit la porte et expliqua la situation à Ginny. Elles restèrent cloitrées dans la chambre de la jeune fille et quand il fut l'heure du couvre-feu, son amie partit rejoindre son dortoir, la laissant seule. Elle sortit de sa chambre, s'armant de courage «_ T'es Gryffondor ou pas ?!_ » et vit Severus Snape dans la cuisine, dos à elle, assit et mangeant. Elle se mit en face de lui et s'assit également, en lui souhaitant un bon appétit auquel il répondit avec un petit rictus « j'essaye de sourire ». C'était gênant mais ce n'était certainement pas de la faute de l'homme.

Comme elle l'avait imaginé, il ne parla pas en détail de ce qui s'était passé dans le laboratoire. Il lui expliqua seulement,- entre deux bouchées de pavé de veau- qu'elle avait brisé une potion de désir et elle s'excusa bêtement de sa maladresse. Elle se demanda un instant ce qu'il aurait pu se passer, si elle était restée avec lui et un frisson lui répondit. Elle n'y repensa plus de la journée.

**oOo**

Sa nuit fut troublée par son cerveau manipulateur qui lui offrit des images répondant à sa question. Elle se retrouvait plaquée contre le mur du laboratoire sans ménagement, les grandes mains de Snape posées sur ses hanches, les agrippant possessivement, son visage enfoui dans le creux de son cou, embrassant et mordant sa jugulaire et leurs bassins collés sans gêne, le sien ondulant sous le plaisir qui traversait son corps de sentir contre son aine la virilité de l'homme. Elle se réveilla en pouvant presque entendre le gémissement que l'homme venait de donner dans son rêve. Elle grommela contre elle-même et se rendormit quelques secondes plus tard, passant outre son bas ventre en feu. Elle n'eut aucun souvenir de ses rêves gênants le matin suivant.

**oOo**

La semaine passa lentement, et une routine s'était déjà quelque peu installée dans les appartements de Snape. Elle l'entendait se lever le matin puis l'eau de la douche couler. Vingt minutes plus tard, elle entendait le tintement de sa cuillère dans son café puis la porte claquait. Elle restait la journée à étudier ce que Ginny lui donnait la veille ou lisait le livre actuel que Snape lui autorisait à emporter de sa bibliothèque. Elle aidait aussi Winky à faire le ménage et quand le Maître des lieux ne mangeait pas dans la grande salle, faisait son déjeuner. Une parfaite petite elfe de maison, en somme. Elle reçut une lettre en courant de semaine de Fred. Surprise, elle l'ouvrit, le cœur battant.

«_ Mione,_

_Je viens prendre de tes nouvelles. Comment ton séjour chez la chauve-souris se passe ? Si jamais il est vraiment irrespectueux ou insupportable, dis-le-moi. Je me ferai un plaisir de t'envoyer quelques douceurs que George et moi avons inventés qui pourrait lui passer l'envie d'être un monstre avec toi._

_J'ai hâte de te voir, mon petit Griffon._

_Tu me manques,_

_Fred_ »

Petit Griffon... C'est vrai qu'être à Gryffondor et d'avoir des ailes d'aigle, c'était quand même pas mal. Hermione rougit à la lecture de la lettre. Fred avait définitivement changé depuis la bataille. Il était devenu si affectueux, protecteur avec elle, qu'il fallait être aveugle pour ne rien voir. Cependant, elle s'était promis d'avancer, et pourquoi pas avec Fred ? Rien ne l'empêchait de le fréquenter. Elle avait toujours aimé les garçons plus vieux et Fred en faisait partie. Elle en oublia un moment Snape qui la regardait, haussant un sourcil, dans le fauteuil à droite du canapé où elle était installée. Il semblait vouloir pénétrer ses pensées mais elle fit une solide barrière mentale. Il se renfrogna.

-_C'est une lettre de Fred Weasley._

-_Mhmh_, lui dit-il, faisant semblant de ne pas être intéressé, lisant le journal du jour.

-_J'irai au Terrier ce weekend Monsieur._

-_Et comment irez-vous ?_

-_Un Portoloin, Ginny en a un. Nous reviendrons dimanche soir de la même façon._

-_Très bien_, répondit-il, le regard dans le vide.

Snape s'entendait plutôt bien avec la jeune femme. Il aurait pensé que cela serait plus électrique mais elle était assez intelligente pour ne pas lui tenir tête la plupart du temps. Il n'irait jamais se l'avouer mais sa compagnie était agréable. Il restait la plupart du temps froid, mais il savait qu'il changeait lorsqu'elle était là. Il avait toujours été seul et avoir quelqu'un qui est présent quand vous revenez d'une longue journée était quelque chose qu'il appréciait. Elle était là quand il décidait de s'ouvrir un peu, de lui parler des élèves qui lui donnait du fil à retordre, de ses questionnements sur les potions qu'il expérimentait, et cela lui faisait un bien fou. Il avait toujours du tout garder pour lui. Oui, il avait des amis, mais il se doutait que Lucius soit intéressé par ses dernières trouvailles en matière d'onguents et les dernières histoires des Poufsouffles en cours de potions. Cela semblait légèrement irréel. Il appréciait la présence d'une femme qui avait vingt ans de moins que lui, une Gryffondor qu'il avait détruit durant ses années dans sa classe, une femme ailée, et qui ne gardait aucune rancœur contre lui. Il n'avait même pas encore eu le temps de se pencher sur le cas de ses ailes, et elle ne lui en voulait pas. Évidemment, il l'entendait souvent la nuit, faire des cauchemars. Mais il n'osait jamais venir dans sa chambre. Qu'aurait-il fait ? Il n'avait consolé que sa mère quand il était jeune. Il n'était pas habitué aux sentiments et marques d'affections ou autres. Il se cachait derrière son masque impassible et froid depuis plus de vingt ans, il s'était forgé cette carapace, cette personnalité de toute pièce, si bien, qu'il ne savait au final plus qui il était réellement. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui l'avait vraiment connu. Lily. Et elle était partie, le laissant seul.

Mais maintenant qu'une autre personne daignait s'intéresser à lui, la laisserait il partir ? Si on lui avait donné une deuxième chance pour se racheter de ses erreurs, il la prendrait. Il avait le droit de connaître l'amitié.

Il regarda la jeune femme assise dans son canapé, les flammes de la cheminée faisant des reflets hypnotisant sur sa peau et ses cheveux. Elle n'était définitivement plus une fillette. Elle avait des courbes-et quelles courbes, pensa-t-il, se remémorant la scène de l'autre matin, où il était entré en trombe dans sa chambre alors qu'elle dansait en sous-vêtements. Se giflant mentalement de penser ainsi d'une femme de vingt ans son cadet. Il revint tout de même à la réalité en observant la jeune femme qui souriait devant sa lettre. Oui, elle aimait peut être sa compagnie, mais il ne faisait pas le poids en face des Weasley. Une pointe de jalousie mal placée prit place à l'intérieur de lui. « _Ridicule, Severus. Tu t'en fiches de cette gamine. Même si elle te considère comme un ami, elle a le droit de voir son Weasley ou qui elle veut !_ » Il se sentit pire qu'un adolescent en se rendant compte qu'il bataillait contre lui-même inutilement. Il s'interdirait d'avoir le comportement qu'il avait pu avoir vingt ans auparavant avec Lily. Il était décidé à avoir une relation cordiale et banale avec Granger, point.

**oOo**

La semaine prit fin pour le plus grand plaisir d'Hermione. Ginny arriva le vendredi soir dans les appartements du Professeur de Potions. Hermione avait déjà préparé son sac pour le weekend, complétement excitée à l'idée de retrouver le Terrier. Elle était tout de même légèrement triste de quitter sa ''deuxième maison'' et de laisser Snape seul, mais il avait surement besoin d'être au calme, sans elle. Elle fit un signe à Ginny pour lui dire qu'elle revenait, et alla dans la Bibliothèque chercher l'homme pour lui dire au revoir. Elle le trouva assis dans son fauteuil, plongé dans une lecture, ses cheveux lui tombant de part et autre de son visage. Quand personne ne l'observait, il quittait légèrement ce masque froid et les rides de son visage disparaissaient légèrement. Il faisait plus jeune. Elle sourit à cette pensée et s'avança vers lui. Il releva doucement la tête et l'inclina vers la droite.

-_Je pars, Monsieur. Bon weekend à vous._ Dit-elle, inclinant la tête vers l'avant.

Comme mue d'une pulsion, elle s'avança et se baissa pour s'approcher du visage de l'homme. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un seul geste, elle déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue gauche. Le baiser n'avait duré qu'une seconde. Elle s'était relevé et était partie plus vite que l'éclair, rouge de son audace. Malheureusement pour elle, elle avait loupé la rougeur qui avait aussi pris place sur les joues blanches de Snape.

Revenant dans l'entrée, Ginny sortit un vieux livre, regarda l'horloge et trois secondes plus tard, les jeunes filles arrivèrent au Terrier.

* * *

><p>Eh bien eh bien, qu'en dites vous?<p>

Merci à ma bêta Anais-Stranger, et à vos reviews :D

Dans le prochain chapitre : Le Terrier, un Fred tout mignon et un canapé. Mwahahaha.

* * *

><p>La petite note de ma bêta et quelques unes de ses réactions !<p>

**Anais-Stranger : Ah mais quelle frustration ! T'es vilaine toi tu le sais ? Prend garde à mon courroux si elle fait des trucs avec Fred pendant le week-end ! Je suis impatiente de voir la suite miss, me fait pas languir trop longtemps sinon je deviendrai méchante xD. Bonne continuation, et bonne chance pour ta rentrée **

_Nekozuni_ : Hahahah... Fred marquera surement des points dans le chapitre prochain! NE ME TAPEZ PAS!

Cependant, elle s'était promis d'avancer, et pourquoi pas avec Fred ?** (NON !)** Rien ne l'empêchait de le fréquenter. **(SII ! SEVERUS)**

. Il avait le droit de connaître l'amitié. **(Non bêbête ! l'AMOUR !)**

. « Ridicule, Severus. Tu t'en fiches de cette gamine. Même si elle te considère comme un ami, elle a le droit de voir son Weasley ou qui elle veut ! » **(Non elle a pas le droit ')**

Il releva doucement la tête et l'inclina vers la droite. **(Un bisou, un bisou, un bisou !)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Et voilà un petit chapitre! **

**Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, et ne tapez pas Fred! **

**Je pense poster une fois par semaine, ou une fois toutes les deux semaines! **

* * *

><p>Le tourbillon passé, Hermione ferma les yeux en sentant le sol sous ses pieds. Elle inspira un grand coup, déjà pour calmer son cœur qui battait trop fort et son envie de vomir, et surtout pour respirer l'odeur du Terrier. Rassurante, chaleureuse. Un grand sourire naquit sur ses lèvres quand elle rouvrit les yeux. C'était sa deuxième demeure, elle se sentait tout de suite chez elle. Ginny était déjà dans les bras d'Harry . Molly et Arthur se trouvaient autour des nouvelles arrivantes. Ils étaient au courant de la situation d'Hermione et avaient passé évidemment un énorme savon aux jumeaux. George transplana juste derrière Ginny et la chatouillant par surprise, cette dernière dut quitter l'étreinte du Survivant pour pouvoir riposter. Hermione regardait la scène avec tendresse. Oui, ça la changeait des appartements de son professeur. Elle y était aussi bien, elle appréciait la compagnie de Snape, mais celle des Weasley était différente. lCette famille était adorable. Elle pensa une petite seconde à Ron, son cœur se serra. Il lui manquait… Puis un souffle chaud dans sa nuque la fit frissonner. Un corps se rapprocha du sien, le torse de l'homme effleura son dos et une main chaude se posa sur sa hanche gauche.<p>

_-Salut toi,_ lui souffla Fred, sa bouche collée à son oreille.

Elle se retourna les yeux pétillant de malice et enlaça le roux en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Il lui rendit son étreinte -plus longtemps que nécessaire-, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille. Il sentait bon. Il lui planta un baiser dans les cheveux et elle alla saluer le reste de la famille.

Elle n'était pas idiote, elle savait que Fred la cherchait. Mais chercher quoi ? Une relation durable ? La jeune fille n'avait jamais vu Fred avoir une relation sérieuse et ne l'avait jamais entendu parler de sentiments. Il s'amusait avec des filles quand il en avait l'occasion, oui, mais n'était pas en couple. Un instant elle se sentit mal pour son professeur de potions qui était seul chez lui, alors qu'elle profitait de ses amis. Elle y repensa tout de même quelques fois au court de la soirée. Pourquoi Snape trouvait le chemin de ses pensées ? C'était surement normal d'y penser, sachant qu'elle vivait avec lui et n'était habituée qu'à vivre en sa présence dorénavant. Elle balaya son visage de ses pensées et se reconcentra sur le dîner. Molly s'était surpassée et cela avait manqué à Hermione. « _Cela change des repas préparés par Winky !_ » Cela faisait tant de bien d'être entourée et de passer du bon temps.

-_Alors, Hermione, as-tu trouvé une solution à… l'erreur des jumeaux ?_ lui demanda Arthur.

-_Eh bien, non. Le Professeur Snape a beaucoup de travail et n'a pas pu se pencher sur mon cas._ Elle vit George pouffer de rire à sa phrase et Fred, en face d'elle, serrer la mâchoire.

-_Je te plains de devoir vivre avec… Il n'est pas trop horrible avec toi?_ la questionna Harry.

-_Étonnement, non ! Tant que je n'empiète pas se vie privée, il est assez… gentil. Oui, je sais, Snape et gentil ne devraient pas être dans une seule phrase ! Mais il est intelligent et ça fait du bien de pouvoir débattre sur des sujets intéressants ! Et j'apprends beaucoup en travaillant dans son laboratoire._

Les jumeaux et Harry étaient bouche bée. Snape intéressant ? Arthur et Molly souriaient. Ils connaissaient Severus et savaient qu'il avait dû se cacher derrière le rôle du méchant toute sa vie contre sa volonté. Ginny souriait simplement. Elle avait vu son professeur avec sa meilleure amie et avait aussi vu son comportement être tout à fait cordial.

-_Et l'animal totem alors ?_ dit George, qui souriait malicieusement.

-_Un aigle. Selon les livres, je dois prendre positivement tous les évènements, la lumière, l'ombre, tout ça. Mon patronus a aussi changé, et j'apprends à contrôler mes ailes. Je passe donc mon temps à étudier, à faire des potions et à lire ! Puisque je ne peux plus aller en cours… _dit-elle, froidement, regardant les jumeaux. Fred et George sourirent, une petite moue d'excuse au visage.

-_Allez, les enfants, le dessert !_

**oOo**

Fred et Hermione étaient maintenant dans le canapé du salon et discutaient au coin du feu. Ginny et Harry s'étaient précipités dans la chambre de la jeune fille dès qu'ils en avaient eu l'occasion, bien que Molly n'était pas au courant qu'Harry ne dorme pas dans sa chambre. George était dans le petit laboratoire qu'ils avaient construit dans une chambre vide, pour confectionner des potions et bonbons aux effets dévastateurs. Hermione avait refusé d'y entrer, pensant qu'elle en avait assez vu pour toute sa vie ! Fred s'était rapproché d'elle durant le dîner, lui souriant sans cesse, lui lançant de temps en temps des petits clins d'œil. Il lui parlait en caressant du bout des doigts son aile gauche et elle remarquait que souvent, le regard du jeune homme déviait sur sa bouche. Mais avait-elle envie ? Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle avait l'envie d'avancer. De trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aimer et l'aider en douceur à passer à autre chose. Fred était adorable et drôle, et il lui plaisait. Il avait souvent été là pour la consoler de la mort de Ron, avait été patient avec elle. Alors pourquoi pas ?

Fred avait arrêté de parler. Il la regardait tendrement, la caressant du regard. Hermione sentit son cœur battre légèrement plus vite, et essaya de retirer les doutes de ses pensées quand elle sentit les lèvres du jeune homme effleurer les siennes doucement. Son souffle chaud se mélangea au sien et après un dernier regard, elle ferma les yeux en s'avançant vers lui. Ses lèvres se scellèrent à celles de Fred. Son souffle se bloqua et des petites étincelles firent leur apparition dans son ventre. Leur baiser s'approfondit, le jeune homme se rapprochait, posant doucement sa main sur sa joue gauche, la caressant du bout des doigts, pendant qu'il entrouvrait sa bouche, quémandant l'entrée de celle d'Hermione. Le baiser se fit alors plus passionné. Fred se retrouvant allongé sur elle, son bassin collé contre celui de la jeune fille qui n'eut aucun mal à voir à quel point il était réceptif. Leurs langues se caressaient, se mêlaient langoureusement et leurs souffles se faisaient plus haletants quand il passa sa main gauche sous son haut, caressant doucement la peau de sa hanche et le côté de son ventre. Elle frissonna et il donna un léger coup de bassin en réponse. Hermione stoppa leur baiser. Son bas ventre se crispait d'impatience mais elle ne se sentait pas prête pour autre chose.

-_Je…_, souffla-t-elle, sans oser le regarder, Il est peut-être temps d'aller dormir, finit-elle, souriant timidement.

Fred lui sourit à son tour quand elle rencontra son regard. Il avait le souffle court, les joues roses, ses lèvres étaient quelque peu gonflées par leurs baisers et ses yeux s'étaient assombris de désir. Il était toujours contre elle et il n'y avait aucun doute sur ce qu'elle sentait contre son intimité. Elle lui faisait de l'effet. Elle n'oserait pas lui dire que le seul à l'avoir embrasser comme ça, c'était Victor Krum un été, et qu'elle s'en était bien voulu après. Oui, elle s'en était voulu de lui avoir donné sa virginité, s'étant toujours promis de le faire avec Ron, et seulement lui. Mais elle avait passé un mois en Bulgarie et une chose en entraînant une autre, elle avait brisé sa promesse. Depuis, elle n'avait plus eu personne et un manque se faisait sentir.

Elle appréciait Fred mais pas encore au point de se laisser aller à plus loin. Il l'embrassa alors chastement et se leva du canapé, lui tendant la main pour qu'elle se lève à son tour. Elle l'attrapa et ils montèrent pour rejoindre leurs chambres. Arrivée devant l'ancienne chambre où elle devait dormir –celle de Ron- elle s'arrêta soudainement et serra plus fort la main de Fred dans la sienne.

-_Hey, tu peux dormir dans ma chambre si tu veux ? George doit être parti dormir chez Angélina._ Il lui caressa les cheveux d'une main, la rassurant.

-_D'accord… Ça ne te dérange pas ? Pourquoi être si gentil avec moi ? Tu… Tu crois que Ron m'en veut ? Il nous en veut ?_ Ses yeux commençaient à s'embuer de larmes.

-_Non ! Il voudrait que tu sois heureuse. Et c'est exactement ce que je veux faire. Je ne prendrais jamais sa place, d'accord ? Viens là,_ lui dit-il en l'entrainant dans une étreinte.

Ils continuèrent alors leur chemin jusqu'à la chambre des jumeaux. Elle était vide, comme l'avait dit Fred. Il se mit alors en boxer sans la moindre gêne. Hermione essaya de ne pas le détailler, se racla la gorge en rougissant, détourna le regard et partit dans la salle de bain pour se mettre en pyjama : un débardeur et un short. C'était plus gênant d'avoir ce pyjama en dormant avec quelqu'un qu'en étant seule… Elle revint pour remarquer que le garçon était déjà dans son grand lit, côté droit, en lui souriant tendrement et la déshabillant discrètement du regard. Au vu du sourire appréciateur, elle se dit qu'il devait aimer ce qu'il voyait. Il tapota la place à côté de lui et elle s'allongea dans le lit en souriant. Elle se blottit contre lui et il se mit à lui masser les épaules et embrasser les cheveux. Elle avait son nez au creux de son cou, il sentait si bon… Elle embrassa son cou, lui titillant légèrement la peau de sa langue. Il gronda, serrant sa prise sur ses épaules.

-_Dors, mon ange,_ lui souffla-t-il, d'une voix rauque.

Elle sourit et le sommeil l'emporta quelques minutes plus tard.

Et ce ne fut malheureusement pas Fred qui peupla ses rêves, mais un homme plus âgé, les yeux et cheveux noirs. Et cette voix. Unique. Dans son rêve, elle se retrouvait dans la bibliothèque de son professeur. Elle cherchait un livre dans une étagère assez haute et l'appelait pour lui demander de l'aide. Elle tentait d'attraper le livre, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Que faisait-il ? Pourquoi ne venait-il pas ? Puis, elle sentait tout d'un coup un torse contre son dos. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'une bouche picorait déjà son cou, deux mains puissantes tenaient fermement sa taille. Elle retenait sa respiration, choquée et dépassée par tout cela. Merlin, et qu'était-ce qui se frottait lascivement contre ses fesses ?

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, se maudissant. Pourquoi allait-elle rêver de Snape alors qu'elle était avec Fred ?! _« Gê-nant »_. Pourquoi rêvait-elle toujours de lui ? Vivre avec lui était vraiment traumatisant pour ses rêves. Elle s'entendait bien avec son professeur, mais de là à rêver de lui de cette façon. Bon, quand elle y repensait, il y avait certaines choses étranges. Sa voix la faisait trembler, et les rares contacts accidentels qu'ils avaient la troublaient. Mais c'était car il était son professeur et que ce n'était pas habituel, n'est-ce pas ? Elle était seulement troublée qu'il soit moins froid avec elle. Quand elle avait connu Remus et Sirius au début, elle était aussi intimidée. Voilà, ce n'était rien. Et puis, à qui sa voix étonnement grave ne faisait pas de l'effet, bon ou mauvais ? _« Hermione… Tu flippes pour rien. »_ Elle se traita d'idiote pour douter de choses aussi évidentes, puis se recolla à Fred qui soupira de bien être dans son sommeil.

**oOo**

Elle se réveilla avec la voix de George. _« …George ?! »_ Elle ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et regarda George, à côté du lit dans lequel elle dormait. Il les regardait avec un grand sourire qui voulait tout dire. Elle se sentit rougir et essaya de sortir de l'étreinte de fer de Fred, ce dernier ayant son bras autour de sa taille et ses jambes emmêlées aux siennes, son visage dans les cheveux de la jeune fille.

-_Booonjour…_ dit-il, toujours avec ce grand sourire faussement innocent. _Bien dormi, Herm' ?_

-_Euuuh…_

Elle continuait de se tortiller mais arrêta en sentant Fred se coller encore plus contre elle. _« Il…Il.. »_ Un gémissement de plaisir sortit de la bouche du jeune homme et elle le sentit bouger son bassin vers elle. Elle écarquilla les yeux et se retourna vivement, sautant presque en dehors du lit, sous le fou rire du frère jumeau. Fred ouvrit ses yeux difficilement, encore à demi endormi, et susurra le prénom d'Hermione, tendant ses bras pour qu'elle revienne contre lui. Elle passe son regard de Fred à George, puis de George à Fred. Il comprit alors, souriant de la même manière que George, quoiqu'un peu gêné d'être découvert par son frère. Ne sachant plus quoi faire, elle prit ses affaires à toute vitesse et alla dans la salle de bain, entendant George charrier son frère quand elle ferma la porte le plus discrètement possible.

Elle prit une douche chaude qui ne l'aida pas vraiment à enlever la chaleur de ses joues. Elle n'avait plus l'habitude d'être aussi proche de quelqu'un. Elle se remémora sa soirée et nuit en terminant sa douche et se prépara. Merlin, quand elle arrivera dans la cuisine, elle fera tout pour éviter le regard des jumeaux. Comment allait se comporter Fred envers elle ? Comment réagirait la famille ? Elle prit son courage à deux mains et descendit vers la cuisine. L'odeur de croissants, toasts et autres mets lui mirent l'eau à la bouche et lui firent oublier sa peur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise le sourire en coin de George. Les jumeaux étaient assis côte à côte, et la seule place restante était à côté d'Harry, qui était lui-même en face de Fred. Ils discutaient vivement de Quidditch tous ensembles. Ils ne firent pas plus attention que ça à sa présence, sauf Fred qui lui adressa un petit sourire timide. _« Depuis quand Fred est timide ?! »_

Ils mangèrent et Hermione se détendit en remarquant que personne ne faisant allusion à Fred et elle, elle en déduit donc que George avait tenu sa langue. Elle devait déjà partir dans la soirée, et son sourire se fana en pensant qu'elle quittait déjà sa « famille ». Elle n'avait pas remarqué en plongeant dans ses pensées que les autres avaient fini leur petit déjeuner et ils rangeaient déjà les restes, se préparant à jouer au Quidditch dehors. Elle débarrassa ses affaires, et prit les escaliers pour monter dans l'ancienne chambre de Ron, là où était sa valise. Elle aurait besoin d'un gilet, il commençait déjà à faire frais. Elle se dépêcha de prendre ce dont elle avait besoin et ressortit de la chambre le plus vite possible. La chambre avait encore l'odeur du roux, et il y avait toutes ses affaires… Elle ferma les yeux, revoyant la scène. Ses yeux, quand il lui disait qu'il l'aimait, qu'il fallait qu'elle soit forte. Elle rouvrit les yeux en sentant deux mains chaudes se poser sur ses épaules.

-_Hey… Viens là, on va te changer les idées, d'accord ?_ le rassura Fred, qui s'approcha et lui embrassa le front.

Elle acquiesça, et avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, il l'embrassa. Il était doux. Il recula, lui pris la main et ils sortirent de la maison pour rejoindre les autres. Hermione ne jouait pas au Quidditch, elle avait trop peur du vide pour pouvoir monter sur un balais. Quand ils rejoignirent le reste de la famille, leurs mains entrelacées ne passèrent pas inaperçu. Elle rougit, ses ailes frétillèrent et elle lâcha la main du jeune homme pour qu'il puisse prendre son balai et sa batte. Il lui sourit avant de lui lancer :

-_Un bisou d'encouragement ?_ lui dit-il, un grand sourire innocent plaqué sur le visage.

-_Oh... Tu en as vraiment besoin ?_ le taquina-t-elle.

-_T'es méchante !_ lui répondit-il, faussement boudeur.

Elle éclata de rire puis plissa les yeux en murmurant un 'D'accord Monsieur !', se hissa sur la pointe des pieds puis effleura les lèvres du roux. Il répondit plus vivement au baiser en lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure et s'arrêta quand des sifflements appréciateurs se faisaient entendre de George et Harry. Il rit puis partit vers eux en claquant la langue et secouant la tête. Hermione se plaça avec Molly sous un arbre, sur une grande couverture. Elle lui souriait gentiment et le match commença.

-_Fred est différent avec toi, tu sais Hermione. Son regard, ses gestes. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, avant,_ lui dit Molly, songeuse.

-_Oh. Oui, il est vraiment adorable. Je ne voulais pas vraiment que ça se sache, ça ne fait pas longtemps et…_ commença Hermione, sans savoir comment vraiment finir sa phrase.

-_Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Il ne t'en voudrait pas. Il serait heureux de voir que quelqu'un est là pour toi, et qui de mieux que Fred ?_

-_Oui, c'est vrai…_

Elles continuèrent de regarder le petit match de Quidditch, Fred baissait la tête de temps en temps pour faire un sourire éblouissant à Hermione. Elle lui souriait en retour, son cœur faisant des petits bonds dans sa poitrine. La journée passa doucement, Hermione partagée entre le bonheur d'être enfin au grand air, de voir d'autres personnes que Snape et Winky, et l'impatience de revenir dans ses appartements communs avec l'homme. Il lui manquait. Elle ne l'avouerait pas, mais elle s'était déjà habituée à sa présence, à leurs débats, à son laboratoire, les silences dans la bibliothèque. Elle avait l'impression de découvrir la véritable personne derrière ce masque qu'il montrait d'habitude.

Le soir, elle revint avec Ginny par portoloin directement dans le salon. Ses ailes s'étaient ouvertes totalement lorsque ses pieds s'étaient posés sur le sol. Le Maître de maison était assis dans son fauteuil, lisant le journal, toujours avec cet air impassible. Comme s'il ne ressentait rien. Aucune émotion ne passait au travers de ses yeux. Il avait l'air vide, et le cœur d'Hermione se serrait à cette constatation. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais elle avait envie de faire quelque chose pour lui. Il posa son regard froid sur elle, et elle comprit. Il n'allait pas lui laisser facilement rentrer dans son monde. Cependant, elle était une Gryffondor, une battante, et elle persévérerait. Elle sourit sournoisement, haussant les sourcils et ses yeux pétillèrent. Premièrement, elle était obligée de rester ici avec lui, alors autant être en meilleurs termes possibles. Deuxièmement, il était l'homme le plus intelligent qu'elle connaissait. Et surtout… Hermione adorait les défis.

* * *

><p>NE ME TAPEZ PAS!<p>

Rendez vous au prochain chap ;)

Note de ma Bêta chérie **Anais-Stranger** : Ce chapitre était une réelle torture pour une fan de HGSS comme moi. J'espère que tu vas quand même en faire un HGSS et pas te détourner vers un HGFW. Sois une gentille fille stp. Je suis impatiente de voir la suite quand même ! Bonne continuation ma choute ^^

_Réponse _: Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'aime tellement mon Severus qu'elle finira avec à un moment ou un autre :D


	6. Chapter 6

Heeellooo les gens!

Que je vous explique.. Je suis Erasmus en Allemagne, et Oh Mein Gott... On a pas un moment pour nous! Entre les cours, les soirées Erasmus, les amis et tout ça.. Bah j'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire! J'essaie vraiment de faire de mon mieu, je vous juuure.

Merci à toutes et tous pour vos follows, vos reviews et tout ça.

Désolée pour ce petiiiiit chapitre, mais j'espère faire mieux le prochain!

Pleins de bisous,

Léa.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

Ginny fit un petit sourire à Hermione, salua son professeur et partit en vitesse. _« Retour à la maison ! »_ Hermione replia ses ailes et son regard retrouva celui de son aîné. Il la jaugeait de son regard impénétrable.

-_Bonsoir Monsieur. Avez-vous passé un bon weekend ?_ demanda-t-elle, hésitante quant au comportement qu'elle devait avoir.

-_Bonsoir Hermione. Mon weekend ?_ lui souffla-t-il avec un petit rire ironique. _Comme vous pouvez vous l'imaginer, mon weekend n'a rien eu d'exceptionnel... Qui voudrait le passer avec quelqu'un comme moi ?_Il secoua sa tête de droite à gauche comme pour chasser de mauvaises pensées.

Elle voulut répliquer « Moi », mais elle-même n'avait pas été là ce weekend. Non, elle était partie avec les Weasley. Elle n'aurait vu aucun problème à passer son weekend avec son professeur, elle passait bien la semaine à ses côtés. Mais elle avait aussi apprécié sortir un peu et pouvoir voir ses amis. Elle rougit et se mordit la lèvre. Elle remarqua une bouteille de vin aux pieds de Snape, aux trois quarts finie. Avait-il bu ? Il se leva en titubant. Cela répondit clairement à sa question. Elle ne le pensait pas capable de se saouler, lui qui aimait tellement se maîtriser. Elle s'avança vers lui et posa sa main sur son torse pour qu'il ne penche pas trop en avant ou ne tombe.

-_Monsieur, voulez-vous que je vous aide ?_ lui proposa-t-elle, le regardant dans les yeux. Ils brillaient avec l'alcool. Ils avaient l'air si vivant parfois. Ils prenaient une teinte plus chaude. Et si l'on y regardait bien, un fond de sensibilité.

-_Ma chambre…_

Elle le laissa la guider, en posant tout de même son bras dans son dos pour qu'il se repose quelque peu sur elle, lui, ayant posé son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille. Son odeur particulière arriva aux narines d'Hermione mais elle avait bien plus important à penser que le parfum de l'homme. Elle devait emmener son professeur saoul dans son lit. Elle le suivit jusqu'à la porte puis passa devant pour l'ouvrir. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre sombre et Snape s'étala sur son lit avant qu'elle n'ait allumé une seule lumière. Elle pensa à sa situation et en voyant son professeur si vulnérable, étalé sur le dos, les bras en croix dans son lit, elle se mit à rire.

Snape rouvrit les yeux et haussa les sourcils, en regardant son élève.

-_Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ?_ croassa-t-il

-_Hmm je ne sais pas… Voyons… Peut-être de vous voir saoul ?_ répondit-elle, pouffant de rire.

Pour toute réponse, il lui envoya un de ses coussins en pleine tête. La bouche de la jeune fille s'agrandit de choc. Attendez, c'était la terreur du cachot qui commençait une bataille d'oreillers ? Vraiment ? Elle rattrapa le coussin par terre et s'approcha du lit, plissant les yeux. Elle leva l'oreiller dans le but de lui renvoyer mais se rappela ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle ne pouvait pas jouer avec son professeur. Pas avec Snape. Il se releva sur les coudes, haussant un sourcil puis eut son fameux petit rictus, comprenant alors ce qu'elle pensait. Il s'assit sur son lit, et oubliant la présence d'Hermione, commença à se battre avec les boutons de sa robe.

_-Je vais vous laisser, voulez-vous une potion ?_ proposa-t-elle.

_-Passez-moi ma baguette, avant._

Elle prit la baguette magique qui était posée sur la table de chevet et lui donna. Il murmura un sort et se retrouva d'un seul coup en simple boxer noir. Hermione piqua un vrai fard et en refermant la porte de Snape, s'excusa en mots incompréhensibles. Elle entendit un « Bonne nuit Granger ! » venant de la chambre quand elle partit en direction de la sienne, le rouge aux joues. Pourquoi elle était si gênée alors que de voir Fred dans la même tenue ne lui avait pas rien fait de spécial ? _« Parce qu'il est ton professeur, Merlin ! … Qui aurait cru que la chauve-souris était si bien bâtie »_ . Hermione se gifla mentalement et se coucha, lit un livre pour pouvoir penser à autre chose et s'endormit pendant sa lecture.

**oOo**

Les semaines suivantes, ils reprirent leur routine. Ginny venait et lui donnait ses cours. Hermione les apprenait toujours consciencieusement et en redemandait. Elle se cultivait toujours plus avec ses après-midis dans la bibliothèque avec Snape et ils tentaient maintenant de trouver une potion pour remédier à cet incident d'ailes d'aigle. Hermione savait à présent les maîtriser totalement, s'était déjà entraîner à voler dans la salle sur demande en se désillusionnant et en étant sûre que personne ne puisse la voir. Son professeur était devenu moins froid avec elle et elle osait même dire qu'une sorte d'amitié se formait, bien qu'il l'intimidait toujours souvent.

Fred lui envoyait de temps en temps des lettres et ils avaient décidés de passer la soirée chez les Weasley, en était en train de se préparer quand on frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Snape entra après qu'elle lui ait proposé.

_-Miss Granger ? Je me demandais si vous aviez quelque chose de pré… Vous vous préparez ?_ la questionna-t-il, remarquant sa robe bordeaux et ses cheveux plus ordonnés qu'à la normale.

_-Oh ! Oui, je vois Fred. Vous alliez me demander ?_

Le visage de Snape se referma immédiatement. L'atmosphère dans la pièce se refroidit d'une dizaine de degrés. Elle qui avait réussi à l'ouvrir un peu à elle, elle avait maintenant l'impression que tout cela venait d'être remis à zéro. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Cette question, qu'il allait lui poser… Allait-il lui proposer quelque chose ? La cheminée du salon fit du bruit, stoppant ainsi ses pensées. Fred arrivait.

-_Je dois y aller, Monsieur. Je suis désolée si jamais vous aviez prévu que je travaille ce soir sur la potion._ Elle le vit rire sarcastiquement puis il marmonna quelques mots et sortit de la pièce.

Elle le suivit pour se retrouver dans le salon, Fred l'attendant déjà devant la cheminée. Il y avait comme une bataille de regards glacials entre lui et Snape.

-_Weasley. Quel plaisir,_ cracha Snape sournoisement.

-_Snape. Plaisir partagé. Je ne viens pas vous déranger plus longtemps dans vos projets, je viens juste prendre Hermione,_ lui répondit Fred, un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Snape plissa les yeux et darda son regard sur Hermione qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de tout cela. Elle s'avança vers Fred, fixant toujours son professeur. Fred se plaça dans la cheminée puis disparut. Après un dernier regard à son professeur, elle rentra à son tour et jeta la poudre de cheminette. Elle passa une très bonne soirée avec Fred, mais ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce que Snape allait lui dire quand il était entré dans sa chambre. Il avait été plus ouvert avec elle ses derniers temps, et elle avait bien l'impression que cette période de calme était désormais finit. Elle n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle vivait chez lui qu'elle devait rester tout le temps avec lui et ne voir personne d'autre. Elle rentra dans la nuit sans faire de bruit et fut rassurée de ne voir personne dans le salon. Elle avait l'impression d'être une adolescente ayant fait une bêtise alors qu'honnêtement, qu'avait-elle fait de si mauvais ?

Les semaines passèrent, et Snape avait continué à avoir ce comportement froid et strict auquel elle avait été habituée avant. Elle n'osait plus aller dans la bibliothèque et leurs conversations lui manquaient. Vraiment.

* * *

><p>Note de ma bêta 3 <strong>Anais<strong>-**Stranger** : Tu me tortures là, j'espère pour toi que ça va aller mieux à la fin ! GRRRR xD Si tu ne veux pas subir de nombreux endoloris fais une jolie suite xD. Bonne continuation ma pitchoune. J'espère qu'aucune faute ne m'a échappée.

Note de ma bêta : (elle m'a tué avec toutes ses petites annotations :p )

Pour toute réponse, il lui envoya un de ses coussins en pleine tête.** (Ah bravo Sevy, c'est très mature ça !)**

. Elle ne pouvait pas jouer avec son professeur.** (Si tu le fait pas moi je le fais^^)**

- Je vais vous laisser, voulez-vous une potion ? proposa-t-elle **(Il se déshabille et tu te barres ? Mais qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi ? Oo)**

Fred lui envoyait de temps en temps des lettres et ils avaient décidés de passer la soirée chez les Weasley, en amoureux.** (ARE YOU KIDDING ME ?!)**

- . Elle le vit rire sarcastiquement puis il marmonna quelques mots et sortit de la pièce. **(Attends Sevy, j'arrive te faire un câlin de réconfort ^^)**


	7. Chapter 7

Yoooo tout le moooonde!

Désolée de mon absence d'un mois. Je suis comme vous le savez (ou pas?) en Erasmus. Et on peut dire qu'on est bien occupée, en Erasmus!

De plus, c'est vrai qu'en ce moment je n'ai plus le courage, étant la moitié du temps déprimée. Breeef! J'espère vraiment pouvoir écrire souvent.

Je vous bisouille!

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

Les recherches de son professeur par rapport au problème d'ailes avançaient mais il ne lui en parlait pas. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas, Il avait énormément de travail de son côté, corriger les parchemins, faire ses cours et refaire les stocks de Madame Pomfresh pour l'infirmerie. Il était d'ailleurs le seul qualifié au château à pouvoir recueillir les ingrédients nécessaires aux potions et onguents. Il savait qu'Hermione s'ennuyait et lui permettait, la plupart du temps de l'aider dans les confections de potions et elle se révélait d'ailleurs être une aide précieuse. Hermione avait souvent des hiboux de la part de Fred, lui racontant ses journées et la divertissant, lui faisant oublier la monotonie de sa routine. Ginny venait la voir deux fois par semaine. Elle lui expliquait les derniers cours vus, les sujets étudiés, les potins des dernières années et ses histoires amoureuses. Souvent, Snape passait dans le salon, et en les entendant, souriait en coin. Snape.

Il comprenait qu'elle pouvait se sentir seule à être enfermée dans ses appartements sans vraiment d'occupations. Il aimait la voir se divertir avec la jeune Rousse. Les Weasley.. Il devait s'avouer qu'il avait été quelque peu blessé dans son ego d'avoir été pris de cours par un des fameux Weasley. Oui, Snape s'ennuyait ferme et avait seulement voulu passer une soirée tranquille avec la jeune femme. Il appréciait d'avoir enfin la possibilité de débattre avec quelqu'un sur l'arithmancie, les potions ou encore les défenses contre les forces du mal. Il appréciait simplement d'avoir quelqu'un. Il n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup d'amis –et n'en avait jamais ressenti le besoin-, mais il pensait que, peut-être, Granger pouvait le devenir. Oui, elle avait pratiquement la moitié de son âge et elle était son élève, mais voilà. Elle habitait chez lui, elle était intelligente, avide de savoir, patiente avec lui, et elle lui faisait oublier ses idées noires. Il voyait bien qu'elle essayait de faire des efforts, et qu'elle faisait tout son possible pour le rendre moins froid qu'il ne l'était. Il s'en voulait de se comporter comme un adolescent jaloux, sans aucune raison. Il décida d'emmener Hermione dans la forêt pour collecter des ingrédients nécessaires aux dernières potions qu'il avait à confectionner.

Elle accepta avec le sourire, ils mirent leurs capes et partirent en direction de la forêt interdite vers 20heures. Le soleil était déjà couché et ils s'éclairaient à la lumière de leurs baguettes. Ils passèrent la hutte d'Hagrid, Snape ayant désillusionné Hermione au cas où des élèves étaient sur leur chemin. Elle pouvait voler librement et elle adorait ça. Elle sentait le vent claquer contre ses grandes ailes et la liberté qui gagnait son cœur la rendait euphorique, oubliant même son professeur qui la regardait voler, un petit sourire en coin. Ils pénétrèrent la forêt, Hermione regagnant la terre ferme, Snape retirant son sort.

Ils marchèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes, sans un mot. Hermione pouvait entendre la respiration de l'homme, les craquements des branches et les petits pas d'animaux proches d'eux. Ils avancèrent enfin jusqu'à un lac où ils devaient chercher certaines sortes d'algues pour des onguents.

Hermione frissonna sous sa cape. Il faisait étonnement froid d'un coup. Ce froid qui vous gèle le cœur et qui vous fait vous sentir mal… « _Vide de joie_ ». Danger.

- _Monsieur ?_ trembla-t-elle.

- _Granger, partez. Je m'en occupe_, lui dit-il, cramponnant sa baguette, en remontant ses épaules, à l'affut des détraqueurs qui devaient sans aucun doute se rapprocher d'eux.

Cependant, Hermione était têtue et n'avait aucune envie de laisser Snape s'occuper seul de ces monstres. Elle recula tout de même et essaya de prendre de la hauteur pour voir à quelle distance ils étaient d'eux. Elle ne vit rien avec l'obscurité de la forêt et en redescendant, vu les créatures drapées de noires fondre sur eux à toute vitesse. Elle inspira de peur, et posa son regard sur Snape. Son professeur lança alors son patronus. Cependant, il semblait avoir un problème. Il n'était que vapeur argentée et n'avait plus rien sa biche habituelle. Avait-il évolué en un autre animal ? C'était impossible… Il semblait aussi choqué qu'elle, et elle comprit donc qu'il n'était pas au courant de ce changement.

- _Monsieur !_

Elle vola à toute vitesse vers l'homme bloqué sur place alors qu'un des détraqueurs commençait à aspirer son âme, profitant de sa stupeur. Il devait avoir tellement de malheur et de tristesse dans sa vie, qu'il ne devait pas être difficile de s'en prendre à lui… En se rapprochant de ces choses, les souvenirs de Ron lui revinrent à l'esprit soudainement. Elle ferma les yeux, se concentra de toutes ses forces et, en repensant à tout le bonheur qu'elle pouvait avoir à être dans son fauteuil dans la bibliothèque de Severus, avec lui, elle lança son patronus. L'aigle jaillit, semblant furieux et envoya les détraqueurs au loin. Hermione fit de son mieux pour prendre son professeur dans ses bras, essayant de se focaliser sur sa tâche et non sur le fait que son cœur battait la chamade de ce rapprochement soudain. Elle s'éleva dans les airs et vola le plus vite possible en direction du château.

-_Je vous emmène à l'infirmerie_, lui dit-elle, essoufflée.

- _…Lily…Désolé…Peux rien..Hermione…_, souffla-t-il, l'air totalement vide et perdu.

Après 10minutes de vol, elle arriva essoufflée au château et alla directement à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh était heureusement là, et aucun élève n'était présent. Hermione posa son professeur sur un lit, racontant ce qu'il s'était passé à la femme inquiète, qui préparait déjà de quoi le requinquer.

-_Vous avez bien fait de l'emmener ici directement.._ Il semble sous le choc. _Pas étonnant… Il n'a pas pu convoquer son patronus ?_

-_Eh bien,si, mais il était seulement sous forme vaporeuse…_

-_Il n'aurait plus de moments heureux ?_ murmura-t-elle, ou serait perturbé… _Vous allez devoir faire attention à lui, il pourrait tomber en dépression. Il est faible. Je vais lui faire boire quelques potions. Vous pouvez rentrer à vos appartements ma chère. Je m'occupe de lui pour ce soir. Je vous écrirais demain dans la journée, qu'il puisse revenir avec vous. Je préviens Dumbledore, ne vous en faites pas._

Pomfresh s'attela à la tâche, laissant Hermione au beau milieu de l'infirmerie, frigorifiée et inquiète au possible. Son professeur, si vulnérable.. C'était incroyable. Elle se désillusionna et repartit dans les appartements de Snape, seule. Elle hésita quelques instants à aller dormir dans la chambre de son professeur, et puis rentra dans sa propre chambre, riant d'elle-même d'avoir eu une idée aussi saugrenue.

* * *

><p>Une petite déprime pour Snape? Attendez, la chance, il va avoir Hermione pour lui seul, aux petits soiiins!<p>

C'était court je sais, ne me tapez pas!

Ma bêta **Anais-Stranger : **

C'est un chapitre bien court dis donc, j'espère qu'il va se souvenir ce qu'elle vient de faire pour lui et tenter une approche ! J'espère n'avoir raté aucune faute, et avoir la suite très vite bien entendu ^^

Ma réaction préférée : et non sur le fait que son cœur battait la chamade de ce rapprochement soudain. **(y'a du bon aux situations de danger :p) **


End file.
